Old Friends, New Beginnings, Kayla's Story
by Kaylawayla
Summary: Join Kayla in her story of 'Old Friends, New Beginnings! Filled with Love, Humor and most of all Friendship, Kayla's life in Waffle Town is her new beginning. THIS IS IN THE MAJOR PROCESS OF BEING REWRITTEN AND IS RATHER EMBARRASSING AT THIS POINT, PLEASE DON'T READ. I JUST CAN'T DELETE THIS YET.
1. It's You!

**Author's note: Hey! This is the first Harvest Moon fanfiction I ever wrote, and guess what, there's another story that goes along with it! This is Kayla's Story, the other will be Sierra's story, written by my bestie! If you want the full story, read both! And guess what else, this one is mostly finished! I'm all the way up to chapter 16 in this one, so be prepared for a lot of uploads! Yay! And I so didn't feel like spell-checking this one so deal with the mistakes! Anyway, Enjoy~**

**Also, I don't own HM or any songs mentioned in this fanfic!**

Chapter 1

"Wow." I breathed as I looked around the ship. It was a huge ship, but today it only carried the minimum amount of passengers. I was on my own now, having just finished High School. I decided to just live my life and do whatever I pleased. So I bought myself a ticket to Waffle Island to start my new life, as a new rancher. I heard there was another rancher on the vessel, but I didn't want to find them until I was situated. I wanted to look at the scenery.

It was my first time on a ship since as long as I could remember, and I became seasick after watching the bobbing waves. So I headed back to my cabin for some Advil or something. I was holding my stomach with one hand, my mouth with the other. I passed by a group of boys around my age, and one of them, obviously worried, asked "Hey, are you OK?" I was so close to hurling I just shook my head and ran for my cabin. The boy just stood there, concerned for me as I ran.

"Oh, God." I said as I lifted my head from the toilet. I stood up slowly and dug through the medicine cabinet, and found nothing. Probably because they didn't want anyone overdosing on drugs they provided, I told myself. I knew about liability and such. Still disappointed that I didn't have any medication for my sickness, I slithered down onto the floor and stayed there until I got a call on my cell phone. I stood up and walked to the other room to find it.

"Are you on the ship yet?" My sister barked on the other line. "Ma is worried that you didn't call her. Are you alright?" She asked after my silence. "Just seasick is all. I'll call Ma and tell her that I made it on safely. I wish you guys could've come to see me off." I told her. "Yeah, me too. We debated marching down there to dissuade you of going, but dad knew it was a lost cause. Are you sure about this ranching thing?"

"Yeah, I'm sure." I told her after rolling my eyes.

"Okay. Charlie is calling me, so I gotta go. Call ma, okay?"

"I will. Bye!" I said, hanging up the phone. My family sure was persistent. I dialed my mothers' number and slipped out an oath when it went to voicemail. "Ma, it's me, Kayla. Kacie told me to call you to tell you that I made it on the ship. I did, and I'm perfectly fine. Well, not perfectly, I'm a little seasick. Call me back when you get the chance. Love you! Bye!" I sang and hung up. That was the other thing with my family. We are notorious for not answering our phones. My parents are the worst, because they work all the time. I stuffed my phone into my jean pocket and went to find the ship's clinic.

"What do you think I should take for my nausea?" I asked Irene at the clinic window. "Just some Advil." She told me, and went in the back to find me a bottle as I dug out my wallet. "$7.98." She told me, and I handed her a ten. "Feel better." She told me as she handed me my change. "The ride's not long, but it can get rather bumpy at times." I said a simple thank you and turned around quickly to get to my cabin, and bumped right into the boy that had asked how I was when I was running to my cabin.

"Sorry." We said at the same time, and we both laughed nervously. "I'm Gill." He said, offering his hand. "Kayla." I said, shaking it for a reasonable amount of time. When I pulled my hand back I blushed and ducked my head a little. I didn't realize my hand was that sweaty when I shook his. He sure was a looker. "Thanks for wondering if I was OK when I ran by you earlier." I told him. "Just common courtesy. You didn't look so hot back there. But you got your color back." When I looked glum because he said I didn't look "so hot", he realized his mistake.

"Oh, no." He said shaking his head. "I didn't mean it like that. You are very pretty, you just looked green is all." He said, fumbling over words. I smiled and decided to let him off the hook. "Thank you. For caring and being a gentleman, not to mention for saying I am very pretty." He blushed a little and smiled. "Despite the circumstances, I'm glad I met you." He said, then turned his head when he heard his name being called. "I'll see you around, alright?" He said walking backwards. When I nodded he gave me a dazzling smile and ran down the corridor.

Irene shook her head and snickered. I turned back to look at her and asked, "What?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about something. Have fun." She said, then turned back to her work. _Fine_, I thought. _Don't tell me._ I was just going to go to bed, and Pascal, the ship's captain, had said we would reach the island in the morning.

I got up early the next day, I was so excited. And usually I am a late sleeper. I got dressed and gathered up my things, prepared to leave the ship, and maybe to find Gill.

An hour later I was walking up the beautiful stone path to the island's Inn, where I would be residing until my house was built, so said Paolo, a helper at "On the Hook" fish shop. I dashed upstairs after greeting the owners of the Inn (and getting my room key, they sure worked fast!) and dumped my 10 suitcases onto the bed. Yes, 10. I was very strong, and I had a lot of clothes, not to mention shoes. My stomach grumbled, so I ran back downstairs to find some food, but not before ramming into a girl who looked strangely familiar. "OH MY GOODNESS!!! I'm soooo sorry! Are you okay?" I exclaimed, looking at the girl with golden blonde hair kneeling on the floor. She looked my age, and was wearing sunglasses that shielded her eyes. Her clothes were all over the floor, so I proceeded to help pick them up. "Oh, I'm fine!" She told me, looking at the mess. "Oh goodness, all my stuff." She said, looking discouraged. 'Here, let me help you." I said, and picked up her case.

After picking up the mess, I followed her upstairs. "Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. "Yeah, I'm fine! By the way my name is Sierra!" She said, perking up. "My name is Kayla. Hmm…" I told her, tapping my chin and wondering. Sierra, now where had I heard that name before? "Sierra, could you take off your sunglasses?" I asked. She seemed hesitant, but said "Sure." I found myself staring at her huge, purple eyes. "Sierra? Sierra!!!" I exclaimed,overjoyed. "It's great to see you again. Remember me? We were BFF's in Lily Middle School!" I told her. "Oh my goodness!!! Kayla!!!" She screamed. We hugged and sat on her bed in the cozy room, giggling and reminiscing about the good times.


	2. Uh, Where Will We Live?

**Author's Note: Again, I didn't really go through this one. I think you know who the love interest is by now if you didn't guess earlier. And... Sierra is really like this! haha! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 2

"Oh my god! I am so happy that it's you!" I squealed as Sierra and I walked down the stairs in the Sundae Inn. "We're gonna be neighbors!" She exclaimed as we went to order some food. That was Sierra for you, miss obvious. She loved to point the obvious out. She always said it was fun to do so, and I agreed.

"Tomato Risotto." I told Colleen and went to find us a table as Sierra ordered her lunch. "So, do you know where your house is?" She asked me as she sat down. "No, do you?" I asked as I shoved a spoonful of my lunch in my mouth. "Humph!" I said as it burned the top of my mouth. Sierra laughed in my face and bit into her sandwich. "Yeah, that was just hilarious, wasn't it?" I asked, my face turning red. "Yep!" She said, smiling. "Fine. So do you, or not?" I asked, chugging down some water. "No, that's why I asked." She said, drinking her orange juice. "Maybe we should go to the town hall, to figure things out." I suggested as I blew on my lunch to cool it down. "Sure." She said, "Right after lunch."

We were heading up the stairs to the town square, where the town hall was located, and ran into the mayor as he was leaving the square. "Ladies," he said, coming up to us.

"Is everything all right?"

"Yes, fine. We just wanted to find out where we would live, is all." I said, letting him know I wasn't very happy about the situation. "Oh," he murmured, blushing. "Go into the town hall and talk to Elli, she'll get you started." And with that he was off.

"He sure is in a hurry!" Sierra said as we reached the top step. "Just didn't want to hear our complaints," I told her, still pissed off. "If you can't take the heat, get out of the kitchen." She stated, still cheerful. I had forgotten how happy and playful she was. I was the pessimist, she was the optimist.

"Let's just go and find Elli, alright?" I asked, jogging to the door. I waited for her to catch up, and I opened the door to see Gill, with that gorgeous head of hair. Sitting at a desk opposite of him was a girl, who I assumed to be Elli, wearing a blue dress. They didn't notice us walk in, so I took a moment to soak in my surroundings. I could tell Sierra was doing the same, as her purple eyes were looking around the room, darting from one object to the next.

My eyes stopped on Gill, and I watched him rub his forehead, obviously troubled over something. I didn't even notice when Sierra elbowed me, the whispered in my ear; "Kayla! Come back to earth please! We need to find out where we're gonna live! Unless you want to live with that guy you can't stop staring at…" That snapped me back to reality. I swatted her arm and walked up to Elli, trying to ignore Gill and get back to business. "Excuse me." I said, and Elli looked up from the papers she had in front of her. "Oh, sorry!" she said. "I'm Elli, and you must be Kayla and Sierra!" She exclaimed, standing up, I heard Gill mumble from behind me, but chose to ignore it. "How can I help you?" She asked. "Hi, Elli, we were just wondering if our living arrangements had been made yet." I said, my manners kicking in. "Oh, yes, of course." She said, looking through her papers again. "Um, we need to know where you ladies would like to live; we have four plots you can choose from!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Okay, what are they?" I asked, impatient.

"There is the Hilltop plot, the Town plot, the Seaside plot, and the Mountain plot." She said, pointing to each of the spots on a map. Sierra was first to answer. "Mountain! I would love the tranquility of it all!" She said it while jumping up and down. I heard Gill laugh at her, and I looked back and sent him the evil eye. He stopped immediately. I turned around, smiling to myself. I had spent most of my life perfecting that look. "Okay," Elli said, still smiling. "And you?" She said, turning to me. "I want the seaside plot. Believe it or not, I love to fish." I said, turning to Sierra.

"Really?" She said, looking at me. "I never would have guessed!" She exclaimed, hugging me for no reason.

"Okay…"

"Ladies," Elli said, trying to grab our attention. "Your houses will be ready in 1 to 2 weeks. We'll even find you some basic furniture!" She told us, getting Sierra even more excited. I thanked her as Sierra pulled me outside to squeal in peace, but I saw the look on Gill's face before the door closed.

I was still wondering about that face when she tugged me over to _Daren's Tree,_ as the sign called it. Gill was staring at us when we left, and I didn't know him well enough to read his eyes. They had been narrowed, like he had been trying to decide if we were crazy, or just easily excited. Even though I had been normal, I still felt embarrassed that Gill had seen Sierra, well, being Sierra. "Oh my God! Can you believe this?" Sierra squealed. "A house where we want it and it's going to be furnished! Isn't that great?" She added when I only stared at her.

"What?" She said after my treacherous silence. "Gill must think we're freakin nut jobs!" I told her, brimming with anger. "Oh," she said, pausing. That was her thinking face for sure. "Maybe he likes nut jobs?" She said, after a little while. She laughed when I groaned, and grabbed my arm when I turned away.

"Why do you care?" She asked, looking up at me with wonder in her eyes. That wonder quickly changed to acknowledgment when I blushed. "Ohhh…" She said, nodding. "Kayla has a crush! Kayla and what's his name sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" She sang, jumping up and down. I mumbled "Shut up." And swatted her until she fell down, laughing. "God!" She exclaimed, sitting up. "I was just kidding! But, seriously, you like him?" She asked, serious now. So I went on to tell her the story of how I met Gill.


	3. Leaning on Shoulders

**Author's Note: Yay for uploading chapters in the early morning! NOT. I did edit this chappie some, so it's probably better than the first version I wrote! Wait, I know it is! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 3

The next day, after our embarrassing encounter at the town hall, Sierra and I decided to venture out by ourselves, to go and see the town and all that surrounded it. I chose to go down to the pier and to the fish shop;_ "On the Hook."_ I needed a new rod, mine was so outdated, and I thought that they could point out some good fishing spots on the island.

I walked into the store to be greeted by a great looking guy, a year or two older than me, and he looked very tired. "I like to sleep." He said when he yawned for the 5th time. "Right now is my usual nap time." He added, and we exchanged smiles. "This is one of our best rods, it could catch the king fish if you wanted it to!" He exclaimed, perking up when the manager came into the room.

"Gotta act like I'm working." He whispered, and winked. "That's my uncle Ozzie, and I'm Toby." He said, offering his hand to me. I was about to shake it when a beautiful girl walked in. She had short brown hair, with very long bangs. Toby instantly smiled and waved. The girl came over to us with a huge smile plastered on her face.

"Hey Toby!" She exclaimed cheerfully. Then she turned to me and said, "I've never seen you before! You're one of the new ranchers? I'm Renée, the daughter of Cain and Hannah, the Brownie Ranch owners! I'm glad I ran into you!" She was so nice and pretty, I could see why Toby lit up when she came into the shop. "I'm Kayla." I told her, and turned away when she started to talk to Toby.

"All right! Bye Renée!" Toby said as she exited the shop a good ten minutes later. They sure could talk around here! He stared at the door until she was out of sight, and then turned back to me, grinning. I started to laugh, and he immediately asked "what?" and then blushed.

"I'm sorry to be forward, but are you two dating? You sure act like it!" I told him, still smiling. "Oh. No, we're not." He said, scratching his head. "But do you think she likes me?" I smiled and replied; "Of course! I caught a vibe going on! She likes you Toby! Ask her out!"

"Really? You really think so! Then I will! Right after I help you get situated, since you helped me." He told me, bright with confidence. "All right, it's a deal!" I told him, heading to the pier with my new rod.

"Wow, you're really good!" Toby told me, holding onto the rod, with his hand over mine. "Thanks!" I said, turning to look at him. We both smiled, and then got jerked back when the fish started to pull. "Whoa! It's a big one!" He exclaimed, after minutes of fighting with the fish. "Almost there, Almost… There!" I said as we reeled in the fish. "Wow, Kayla, this is one of the hardest fish to catch, and yet we got it on the first try!" Toby exclaimed, reaching out to hug me. I hugged him back, but pulled away fast when I saw Gill staring at us. His face was difficult to understand, was he indifferent? Was he angry that Toby wasn't working? I told Toby that we needed to get the fish up, and sent a look to him over my shoulder. He looked back at Gill, then nodded and went into the shop with the fish.

"So, did you catch a big fish?" Gill said, coming up to me. "Yeah." I said, looking him in the eye. "Sorry about laughing the other day. I wasn't laughing at your friend, I was laughing at my father's face when he peeked in the door, wondering if you two had left! He's always afraid of complaints." Gill added when all I did was stare. "OK. Thanks for clarifying." I said, smiling tightly, and then turned away.

"Wait," he said, following me. "You're still mad about something. What is it? Did I do something?" He asked, fearful of what the answer might be. I stopped and turned to look at him. For a second I got caught up in those big eyes, and almost forgot what I was going to say. "No, nothing you did. It's just that I'm a little ticked that Sierra and I had to wait so long for us to be asked about where we would live for the rest of our lives here is all." I said, bluntly. Gill winced and I blushed, realizing how rude I had been. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that when I feel something should be different and or is bad, I don't get off it 'til I'm sure something will be done." I told him, scratching my head sheepishly.

"It's alright, I totally get it. That's actually a pretty good quality to have. I have plans for this place." He said, turning toward the town hall. "I want this place to be different." He told me, "better." He added, glancing at me as we walked on the pier. "Maybe you could help make this place better. I mean, my opinions of everything are biased, so maybe a fresh look would be better."

"Really? I could help?" I asked, gaping at him. "Yes, of course. Why not?" He asked, looking back at me. "You have a logical and powerful mind, so why not use you?" He asked again, since I didn't answer. "Nobody has ever really 'wanted' my help. I mean they'll take my help when I offer, but I've never been that much of a use to anyone." I told him, fessing up. Now Gill was the one speechless. He shook his head in disgust, and said "That's horrible. Do you really feel that way?"

He closer to me as the tears burned my eyes, I tried to blink them away, but one had escaped and traveled half-way down my cheek. Gill used his thumb to wipe it away, but his hand stayed there, stroking my cheek. "It's stupid really." I said, laughing nervously. "I know my family and friends love me and all, but I can't get that feeling of unimportance out of my mind. They do need me, but just not the way I should be needed." I told him, wanting to cry even more. "It takes a strong person to cry, but an even stronger one to tell why." Gill mumbled when tears streaked across my face. He didn't say a word. He just took me in his arms and let me cry.

An hour later I was sitting in the lounge of the town hall, ready for Gill to ask my opinion on things. I was still a little embarrassed that he had witnessed me crying, and had heard the real reason why. He had been my shoulder to cry on, and that just made him even more attractive to me. I mean, here was this sensitive, hot, single guy, so why not find him attractive?

But he also confused me on a whole other level. I mean sometimes I got a feeling that he liked me, but when other people were around he would kinda shut down, like he didn't want them to think he was putting pleasure before business, instead of mixing the two. I guess guys are always going to be a mystery to me.

"So, what do you think of our brochure to the island? Is it outdated? Does it seem like we're lying to people?" Gill asked when he led me into his father's office to talk in private. "Well…" I started to say when I looked at the picture on the front; the little boy looked familiar… I thought about it and looked back at Gill, smiling. "Is this you?" I asked him. "Maybe… Why?" He asked, hesitant. "Because if it is you, that's your first clue that this is outdated. You should put Paolo and Toby on the front fishing together, maybe somewhere on the beach. That would be cute." I told him, sitting down. I took a pencil from the desk and scribbled out the idiotic opening phrase.

He looked at me, puzzled, but I didn't notice until I looked up and showed him my revision. He looked it over, and smiled at me when he finished. "Oh, you're good." He told me, winking. "I'll give it to Elli for her to print and to send out once we're done." "Great!" I exclaimed, getting up to pace the room. "I always have to move around to think creatively." I told him when he looked confused. "Ah," He said, getting up. "How about we go to lunch at the Inn? We'll walk there so you can get some creative juices flowing, and maybe some brain food!" He exclaimed, opening the door for me. I smiled, then let him lead the way.


	4. Maybe the Church Isn't the Best Place

**Author's Note: Whoo, this one's a long one! Longer than the Declaration of Independence, I might add! Beat that, Thomas Jefferson! You just got OWNED! Haha. Sawy. It's more than a quarter after one, and I don't need you now! Hahahaha! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 4

"So, what do you think about having a picture of Yolanda cooking here in the kitchen?" Gill asked me over piping hot bowls of tomato soup. It turned out that both of us loved tomatoes, and planning. "Maybe. It would be good to show people other than picture perfect models on a friggin brochure. So why not use our people?" I told him, burning my mouth yet again. My eyes burned and I reached for my water glass. "Ahhh…" I said, cooled down immediately. Gill laughed at me, and through squinted eyes he asked; "You OK?" "Just fine." I said, crossing my arms. "All right, no need to get angry." He said, sitting up straight. He was still smiling that bright, beautiful smile, and it brightened up my mood instantly.

"That's good." He said when a small smile appeared on my lips. "Never stop smiling. You never know who has fallen in love with your smile." He told me, making my smile grow larger. "That's a nice saying. Who said that?" I asked, thinking of where I had heard that before. "I'm not sure. I saw it as Elli's iphone background once, and it never got out of my head. And it's true; you do have a beautiful smile." He said, focusing on his food when I blushed and said a meek "thank you." We finished our lunch in silence, because we were both lost in thought. I was trying to think about how to exploit the island more, but my mind kept going back to Gill, and then my eyes did the same.

He was writing something on a napkin, and then stuffed it in his pocket when he was done. He then looked up when Colleen came up to our table. "So, can I get those plates out of your way?" She asked kindly, and when we nodded she asked; "anything else?" I shook my head no and Gill said "Just the check please." She nodded and started to clear our table. I was reaching for my wallet in my purse when Gill said "No, I invited you, so I'll pay." "You sure?" I asked, fearful of looking like a mooch. "Positive." He said, flashing that smile. I didn't need any more reassurance.

We walked into the town hall as Elli was leaving, and she smacked right into me in her rush. "Oh, sorry." She said, picking up her things as Gill helped me up. "Where's the fire?" I asked once I was back on my feet. "Oh, no fire, I just need to hurry back to Yolanda's so I can show her a recipe that I found lost in the archives. I was so excited I couldn't wait any longer." She told us, racing out the door. "Sorry again!" She said over her shoulder as the door shut in our faces. "Awk-ward." I sang as we entered the office. "Yeah, Elli lives with Yolanda and is her protégé, right next to Chase. She just works here for some money until she can work as a cook back on the mainland." Gill explained to me, and then we got right back to work.

We worked in silence for quite some time, until my father called me on my cell. I got up and left the room, not wanting to disturb Gill, and answered it. "Daddy!" I said, over-joyed that I could finally here his voice. Like I said, we Grants never pick up our phones.

"Little lady! How's it going? Sorry that I've been so busy, but I had to work the morning shift, and you know how _that_ can be." He told me. "I know! Hope you can get some sleep! Everything is great over here! I'm helping the mayor's son out with some problems involving the towns' appearance. How are things over there?"

"Just fine. Your brother's coming over this weekend, and he would like to talk to you. Think you can take off a bit this Saturday for a call home? We all want to talk to you!" He exclaimed, hopeful. "You bet! I talked to Ma last night and she asked the same thing! It'll be fun! I should get back to work, can't leave Gill in the dust too long! Loves you! Bye!" I told him, and then listened to him say his goodbyes. I shoved the phone back into my purse when I walked back into the office, then I sat down, over-flowing with happiness.

"I'm guessing it was a good call." Gill murmured as he looked at my face. "It sure was, my dad called and I haven't been able to get a hold of him since I got here. God, how I miss all of them!" I exclaimed, lifting my head back and groaning in aggravation. Gill smiled and said "Okay then." Then he glanced at his watch, did a double-take, and looked at me. "God, its 6 o'clock already!" He exclaimed, and stood up. "I shouldn't have kept you this long. I'll walk you back to the Inn; it's on my way home." He told me, and waited for me to get my purse and coat.

"Sorry." He said again as we reached the Inn 10 minutes later. "I shouldn't have kept you this late. I mean I knew we had a late lunch and all--" "Gill," I said, interrupting him. "It is alright. I am perfectly fine, and I am glad that we got some work done. It was fun, I had a good time." I added when he still looked regretful. "Thank you, Gill. For believing in me." I told him, smiling. He finally loosened up and smiled back at me.

"Anytime."

How was that the best thing he could've possibly said? Before the water-works could come again I hugged him quickly then opened the inns doors, and ran upstairs to see if Sierra was back from her adventures.

I knocked on her door and got no answer. "Strange. She must still be exploring." I told myself, and then walked to my room opposite hers. I locked it behind me and then checked my phone for any messages. I had one, but it was from my sister asking if I had enough clothes. I answered; _"never in my life will I have enough clothes."_ Then I threw my things in a chair sitting at the desk in the corner. I walked onto the balcony and thought about Gill.

Could he tell that I liked him, and that I wanted us to be more than 'just friends?' He had seen me at my absolute worst (when I was crying) and he still hung around me. I hoped that he didn't just pity me. That would be even worse than him just wanting to be friends. Despite my over-worked mind, I had very peaceful dreams that night.

I woke the next morning curled up with a smile on my face. The sun was shining, and the birds were singing. I hoped that I could work outside today. Then I got a knock on my door. I raced over and opened it, hoping it was Sierra, but was left disappointed when I saw Colleen standing there. "Sorry to disturb you so early in the morning, but you have a message. From Gill." She added, and then gave it to me. "Thanks Colleen. Do you think you could have some pancakes ready for me when I get down in an hour?" I asked her, hungry. "Of course." She told me, and then she walked back down the stairs. I then read the note to myself;

_Dear Kayla,_

_Sorry that I couldn't call you to tell you this, but I didn't have your number. My father and I have to go around the town today, so we won't be in the office today. Maybe I'll see you around? Have a good day, and enjoy the island._

_Gill._

"Alrighty, so I guess I'm on my own again today since Sierra seems to be missing." I told myself, getting in the shower. I shampooed and conditioned, readying myself for a hot but beautiful day of exploration. Once I got out, however, I decided to go for something skimpier than what I would usually go for, since it was, after all, so hot. I picked a spaghetti strap blue tank and some white shorts with my favorite keds. I put my huge sunglasses on top of my head and went downstairs for some breakfast.

Once I finished I headed outside, sliding my shades over my eyes, I (thankfully) sprayed in even _**more**_conditioner and pulled my hair in a pony-tail. I was determined _**not**_ to let my hair frizz, so I could still look hot if I ran into Gill. I was walking up the pathway to Maple Lake District when I spotted Kathy; she also lived at the inn, so I had become quick friends with her.

"Oh, Kayla! Where are you heading?" She said once she was close enough.

"Anywhere really. I just thought I might explore, maybe see the land where my house will be soon." I told her, anxious to get going. "Oh, cool! Well, I'll let you go; you probably want to get started! See ya around!" She said over her shoulder when she walked into the Inn.

I reached the next district, and it had many houses, and one path led to a church. I followed that path, hoping to see when their services were, and spotted something shining in the grass. I looked and looked, and I finally found what was shining. I stuffed it in my pocket and practically ran to the town hall.

"Oh my! You found something pretty valuable here! Thank you for returning it! I'll put a memo on the board for a missing piece of jewelry. Thanks again!" Elli told me as she held the diamond pendant in her hands, and then walked over to the safe to put it in. "I'm just glad I found it before an animal did. Someone must be worried about losing such an expensive piece of jewelry." I told her, smiling. It felt good to have done a good deed. I turned and headed out the door, whistling.

"Hamilton!" I said cheerfully as I passed by the chubby man when I walked down the steps. "Ah, Miss Kayla. How are you on this fine day?" He asked, obviously worried I was here to complain again. "I'm great, thanks. How are you doing?" I asked him, and he seemed grateful.

"Just fine. I took the morning off, so I should get to work now, glad that you're fine! Have a nice day!" He said hurriedly, trying to get away before I could bring him any bad news. I just shrugged and started to go back to the church.

I had reached the church grounds when I heard the sound of weeping. There was a cemetery next to the church, and I guessed that someone was visiting their loved one. Not wanting to disturb them, I tip-toed by the cemetery, then did a double-take when I saw it was Gill crying. _Oh my._ I thought, concerned. _I hope he's all right. I'll just go into the church so he doesn't---_ That thought was interrupted when he stood up and turned around to find me standing there, with a classic "busted" face.

"Sorry, I was just, uh, coming to see if there were any services soon." I told him, backing up. He rubbed his eyes and said "It's all right. I know you weren't spying on me. I would have noticed if you were." "Umm… Are you all right?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine, I guess."

"Do you need me? You were there for me, so it's the least I could do. You could complain or cry or whatever. I'll be there for you." I told him, feeling compelled to say so. He smiled and shook his head. "No, I don't think so. Just give me a minute." He told me, reaching for a handkerchief and turning around. I waited while he blew his nose and gathered himself, and when he turned around, eyes still red, I went up and hugged him. He hugged me back and buried his head in my shoulder, trying to stop the tears. "Gill, go ahead and cry. Cry your heart out. It's actually pretty good to do so if you ask me." I said, hugging him harder. "I miss her…" He said in between ragged breaths. "It's all right, it's all right baby. Was she your mom?" I asked, trying to figure out what he meant. "Yeah. She died when I was 7. That was 13 years ago. I can still remember how everything happened that day. How my dad acted, how I just shut out the world. I needed her. I still do." He told me, calming down, but still crying.

"People always need their mothers. There's nothing wrong with that." I told him, kissing his head. He looked up and straightened, and looked me in the eye. Our arms were still wrapped around each other, but my body was pressed firmly to his chest, and I could feel his heart beating. I got out the handkerchief from his shirt pocket and dabbed his face, and my eyes were drawn to his lips. He swiped some hair from my face, and his hand stayed there as he pulled my face closer, and kissed me.

To kiss Gill was a dream come true, I thought as we got into it. I saw the look in his eyes right before we kissed, and they were full of desire. His arms held me, possessively hard. My arms glided and hooked around his neck, only bringing us closer. We split apart, gasping for air, and when he smiled with pleasure, I just pulled him right back.

After a minute or two of kissing, he groaned and pulled away. He still held me in his arms, but his eyes were filled with regret. "I'm sorry." He said, letting go. "I shouldn't have done that. I took advantage of the situation, of you." He told me, and I, so hurt by the look in his eyes, put on the best show I could.

"Oh, of course. Um, it's all right." I said, stepping out of the warmth I wished to be surrounded by forever. "No, it's not." He said, scratching his head and stepping even further away. "I mean, you were just comforting me, being the friend I needed, and I just took what I wanted."

"Gill, stop. It's alright. I completely understand. We were just caught up in the moment is all. We're strictly platonic working friends." I told him, hoping I didn't look as upset as I felt. "It's just, I'm just sorry." He said, truly sorry. But there was something more in his eyes; I just couldn't tell what it was. I knew he had wanted me, but I didn't know if he still did. So I just shrugged it off and said "Gill, if you apologize one more time I'll be insulted. Now, I am just going to go on as normal, and I hope you can do the same. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship. I'll show up at the town hall with lunch tomorrow, all right?" I told him, trying to act professional. "Yeah. OK. I'll see you tomorrow." He said, and I left without another word.


	5. I Kissed Gill, and I liked It

**Author's Note: FIVE CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT? WHAT? Well, be prepared for at least ten more! haha! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 5

I got back to the Inn in less than 10 minutes, and raced up the stairs to get a long, cold shower, and to get the kiss out of my head. Unfortunately I couldn't get it out, and the kiss just kept replaying over and over until I covered my face with a pillow and let out a scream. Then I pulled it off, turned out the light, and went in and out of restless sleep.

The next day I pounded on Sierra's door, still in my pajamas. She opened it, not too happy. "You shouldn't be mad, it's already ten you lazy bum." I told her, and walked right in her room.

"What?" She asked, still groggy as she plopped next to me on her bed. "I. Kissed. Gill." I told her, burying my face in a pillow, not daring to look up. "Yeah, what else is new?" She asked me. This time I did look up. "You mean you know?"

"Yeah. The whole town is buzzing with this new information. Irene told me." She said, avoiding my eyes. "How does Irene know?!" I asked, baffled. "Well, she heard it from Shelly when she went to the Tailor's, and Shelly found out from Luna, who weaseled the information out of her sister, Candace, who saw the whole thing." Sierra told me, and I moaned in agony.

"Do you think Gill knows? Do you think that he thinks that I started the gossip mill? Even though it happened? Oh, God! What am I gonna do?!" I wailed into the pillow, tears streaming down my face. "Hey, don't do that!" She said, rubbing my back. "It'll be fine! You're going over today, right? You'll just explain that it wasn't you. But I have to know, are you two, like, together now?" She asked me, her voice full of excitement.

"NO!!!! He said it was a 'mistake' and that he took advantage of a friend trying to help him. As if! I kissed him back! I friggin pulled him back for more! God, he was just so 'decent' and 'sweet' to think that. God, I am pissed." I told her, my voice filled with anger. "Well, you have a right to be. If that happened with Chase, I, um, mean to me…" She gave up, floundering for words.

"Chase? Sierra, is there something you want to tell me? Like why Colleen said you didn't come back 'til yesterday? You were gone for like, a whole day." And she went on to tell me her "Chef in Shining Armor" story, titled by me.

"Wow. Well, you do look like Sleeping Beauty. Maybe you guys are like, destined to find each other, and to meet that way! Awwww, it's so sweet!" I told her, forgetting about my troubles. "Maybe, but I don't want you snooping in something that doesn't involve you! So butt out before you can butt in!" She told me, getting up to get ready. "All right… Well, I guess I have to go see Gill. Wish me luck!" I told her, and then walked out the door.

"Hey, Kayla! What's new with you?" Elli said as I entered the town hall, and I could tell she was watching me closely. 'Nothing, what's new with you?" I asked, trying to be difficult. Sighing with disappointment, she went on about their busy day at the town hall when her desk phone rang. "Oh, yes Gill. Yes she's here. Ok, I will send her in!" She said, pointing to the door while she listened to Gill complain some more. I waked in as Gill hung up his phone, and he wasn't giving off the best vibes.

"Look, Gill, I know what happened yesterday got around town, but I want you to know that I didn't tell anyone at all!" I told him, thinking it was best to be straight-forward, rather than to wait for the blow. "I know. I'm not upset about that. I'm upset because a major typhoon is coming soon, and I really need your help on how to prepare everybody. God, how I hate summer!" He said, getting up from his desk to pace.

"Ok, I know what to do. I lived in Florida before I came here." I added when he looked at me warily. "All right, it's coming in a week or so. It just popped up on our radar this morning, with no warning what so ever!" He told me, his brow creased with frustration and worry. "All right. Let's have some supplies shipped in from the mainland. We need to buy in bulk, as much as we can get! Now, send out a news broadcast, and I will put up bulletins, and go to every residence with a warning if necessary." I told him, confident we could protect everyone from harm. "And we need to round up all the stray animals we can find, to make sure nothing happens to them…" I went on and on about the precautions we would take, and Gill sat and listened to every word I had to say.

"Kayla, I have to tell you. Your house is almost built, as is Sierra's. You'll have to protect them too." Gill told me when I finished. "Then I will alert Sierra to the problem at hand, and we will protect what is ours. I don't tolerate leaky roofs." I said, and he tried to pass a laugh as a cough.

"Nice try, but you need practice. Try to cover your mouth before you laugh, so nobody sees your smile." I told him, only making him laugh harder. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. You just look so serious and cute right now!" He told me, stopping to blush. I smiled and said, "If that's all you need me for, I'll get started on the notices now." He nodded, and I turned to go.

"Hey! I have bad news. A major storm is coming and we need to be prepared…" Is how I started all my conversations the rest of the day, and ending with "If we find out anything else, I will personally find you and tell you. Have a good day, and be careful." I also informed everyone to keep all animals indoors, including the ones they would see on the streets. By the end of the day, I was worn out. I had gotten through most of the island when Gill called (yes, we have each others' numbers now) and said he would get what I couldn't to that day. It wouldn't be too polite to interrupt people at dinner time, so I was glad Gill was doing it instead of me. He already had the cold reputation.

When I got to the Inn I found Sierra, and told her what we had to do as the storm came closer. She listened intently, and then said "Well shoot! I guess we can't really get started with our ranching lives until it blows over! Do you know how long the storm will last?" "No, it could be an hour to a day! Maybe even more. You remember all the hurricanes and tropical storms back in Florida don't you?" I asked, thinking about our old home. "I sure do. We missed so much school! It was actually pretty fun! Well, except for the damage, of course." She added when I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, except for that. Well, I have had an extremely long and hard day, so I am gonna hit they hay! And don't point out to me that what I said rhymed, all right? Night." I told her, and trudged upstairs, deciding to skip dinner. _Maybe a good nights' sleep would help me feel better,_ I thought as I plopped onto the bed, still fully clothed. I fell asleep instantly, despite, or maybe because of, my aching body.


	6. iFound A Puppy!

**Author's Note: On this one I didn't do any editing at all because my computer is being stupid! Haha! Sierra saw my Thomas Jefferson comment! Haha! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 6

In the days before the storm, I watched my house being built up to code, and that it would be ready for the storm to come. I rarely saw Sierra at the Inn, and I figured that she would be doing the same thing for her house. My house was 2 stories, and it was scarcely furnished when it was finished. I had beautiful wood floors and blue walls. The exterior looked like an old country farm house, and I was extremely happy with it. I planned to stay in my home during the storm, and I planned to protect my beautiful dream house.

Gill and I took walks surveying progress, but we rarely talked, and we were both kind of miffed. It was on one of those walks where I spotted a cute little Chihuahua running down the steps from the town square. It looked scared, and I walked over to it slowly. "Hey there, baby. It's all right, you'll be fine. Trust me, come here…" I said, extending my hand so she could sniff it. "That's it, little girl. Are you lost?" I asked her when she whimpered and came closer to me. I picked her up easily, and was grateful it really _was_ a girl. "Hey, do you need a home? You can come live with me! I'll protect you, that's for sure." I told her, turning to Gill, who was staring at me with trouble lurking in his eyes. "What?" I asked, concerned. "How do you know she won't bite you, and possibly give you rabies?" He asked, inching away. "This little girl? She wouldn't hurt a fly. But if you are that concerned, I'll go by the clinic and have Jin check her out." "I'll go with you." He told me, and we turned in the opposite direction.

"So, if she checks out, what you will name her?" He asked me on the way to the clinic. "I don't really know. Any suggestions?" I asked, opening the door. "I don't know, either. Maybe Annie?" He suggested, but I shook my head. "She doesn't look like an Annie. What about Gracie? It's a sweet name." I said, walking up to Irene. "Hey, Irene. Gill and I found this little cutie outside. Can Jin check her out? I want to take her home with me." I told her, handing her the pup. I could tell Irene wanted to get the latest juice about my relationship with Gill, so I went with her to clear things up.

"Irene, can I tell you something with hope that you will tell everyone you know?" I told her, and she nodded with a look of confusion. "Gill and I aren't together, period. We are just friends, friends without benefits." I told her, and walked to Jin's office, Irene in tow. "Let's take a look here…" Jin said, examining the scared puppy. "She looks pretty good." He said after a few minutes. "I'll just give her a few shots and she should be ready to go. What's her name? I could have a tag made for her, Perry could find you a color and leash." He said, gesturing to Irene to find some. "Her name is Gracie." Gill said from behind me. "Okay, I'll have Perry make that while I get the shots. Why don't you two reassure Gracie? She looks pretty scared." He added, and then left the room. "It'll be just fine, sweetie. We just need to make sure you can't hurt me, or yourself." I told her, petting her gently. "Gill, she might feel better if two people soothed her. She won't bite you." I added when he looked wary. "Alright…" He said, inching closer. He was so slow in reaching his hand out, I snatched it and put it on Gracie. She didn't flinch, but Gill gave me a nasty look. I just smiled and watched him comfort the dog. They looked so cute together, and I wanted to take a picture. I took out my phone and snapped away.

Gill didn't realize I was taking pictures until he looked over and saw me grinning with my phone in my hand. "Hey, don't photograph without my consent!" He said, his grin growing as he started to chase me around the room. I switched to video, and filmed him running after me. We were laughing so hard we had to stop and catch our breath, and I took the opportunity to take another picture of him. He looked up, still laughing and lunged for me. I pivoted away, but he was faster and heavier than me. We were wrestling around the room, with Gracie barking, when he stopped and looked down at me. I felt that zing I had felt at the graveyard before he had kissed me, and I smiled hoping he would kiss me again, and then Perry walked in. Gill scurried off of me and then helped me up, and I was sure we looked like a crazy site, all disheveled and out of breath.

"Hey, I have the collar and leash here." Perry said, holding back a laugh. "Thanks, is Jin almost ready with the shots? We'd like to get a move on." I said with my poker face. "Let me go check…" He said, giving me the items he held in his hands. Gill and I sat down in the chairs provided by the clinic, and didn't say a single word to each other. I had a feeling he was looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him. I was immensely grateful when Jin walked in with the shots.

"Alright, here we go." Jin said as he walked toward Gracie. She looked scared to death, so I smiled and tried to seem pleasant. I had a feeling that Jin knew what had happened, courtesy of Perry, but Gill and I tried to shrug it off and leave it be. After she had her shots and such Gill and I walked her to my house. "Just to make sure you guys don't get lost, it gets pretty dark at night." He told me when I looked wary. I nodded and we continued to walk by the glow of the street lamps.

"Wow, this place looks great!" He said, smiling as we reached my door. "I didn't know you got two stories. It's beautiful…" He said, stepping back to look at it again. "Thank you. Dale did a fantastic job. I really should send him something…" I said, digging out my tinker bell key to open the door. "I could help you with that. The sending of something, I mean." He added when I gave him a puzzled look. "Thanks. Do you want to see the inside? There's not much, but I can make you some tomato soup in a thermos or something." "I never turn down anything with the word 'tomato' in it." He told me, flashing that brilliant smile. He came in and looked around, his grin widening. "Now, if I had to build a house out here, it would be exactly like this. Want a room-mate?" He asked, and laughed when I looked back at him, stricken. "Just kidding. But seriously, this place is great. Whoa!" He said as he ventured up stairs. "Look at this TV! Is it a 42 inch? I am so coming over more often!" He said when he came back down. "Would you help me with setting it up? I'm not one to read directions, so I get other people to do it for me." I asked, and he beamed at me like a 10 year old boy with a shiny new bike.

"Of course! Do you have all the cords and things up there?" He asked, and I nodded, letting Gracie sniff around. I got a bowl of soup, guessing he would eat here, and took it up to him. He was digging around the pile of cords I had with a scowl on his face. "Kayla, how can you live knowing you tangled up all of these cords in one day?" He asked, looking up at me. "I guess I don't really care about the cords as long as they get attached in the right places. I also have a Sony DVD player and a Wii. Want to help there? You can come over whenever and play…" I said, hoping he would give in. He just sighed and smiled at me, then went back to the tangled mess, humming.

He finished it all in under an hour, leaving him time to eat what I had made. He warmed up to Gracie, and all 3 of us sat on the couch and watched my new, glorious TV. It felt like we had been doing the same thing every night since forever, and I was disappointed when he said he had to leave. He hugged Gracie goodbye, and I walked him out the door. I walked back upstairs, wondering what married life would be like.


	7. iLost A Puppy!

**Author's Note: Again, this is longer than the Declaration of Independence! Woot! I rock. Teehee. Ah, Kayla, when will you ever remember what your mother told you? Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 7

"Oh, Gracie look! I think I can see the storm on the horizon!" I said to her as she ate her puppy chow. The clouds looked ugly and mean, and I thought I could see lightning flashing in the distance. "It looks scary…" I mumbled, and my phone began to ring "Party in the USA", my current favorite song.

"Hey, Ma."

"Kayla! Why didn't you tell me a typhoon was heading for you?!?" She asked, concerned. "Because I was trying to avoid this…" I told her, and she sighed. "Oh, sweetie, why don't you need me?" She asked with sadness in her voice.

"Oh, Ma, I'm all grown up now, I can't rely on you forever." I told her. "You're right… I just want you safe. Promise me that." She demanded. "I will be safe. Love you too, Ma. Bye." I said, hanging up. I leaned on the counter, sighing. "Storm's coming." I said, and walked out to check everything again, thinking I had shut the door behind me.

After checking the trees surrounding my house, I checked the windows, then covered my flowers with a tarp and tied it down. I walked back to the front, and stood gaping at the entrance. "Oh, crap, Gracie!" I said, running. "Where are you? Gracie!" I said over and over as I searched the house. _Oh, this is horrible! She must have left! And the storm is coming…_I thought as I ran out the door, forgetting my coat. _Find her; I have to find her…_ Raced through my head as I started my search.

I searched every part of Caramel River District, making sure I said her name constantly. I even checked the secret cave behind the waterfall, unsure of what I would find. _What if she fell in the river?_ I didn't know if she could swim or not, so I blocked the thought as much as possible, but I couldn't stop the image of her drowning from popping up from time to time.

I was crushed when I got to the entrance of Waffle town, and the rain was starting to beat down on me. I looked by the tree to see if she was cowering beneath it, but saw nothing but a ruined map. I was bracing myself against the wind in front of Hamilton's house when I heard someone call my name. It scared me and I lost my balance, and the wind pushed me to the ground. I stayed there, starting to cry and to give up, when familiar arms circled around me and carried me inside.

"What do you think you're doing out there?!? You're the one who advised everyone to stay indoors!" Gill shouted when he set me on the couch. "You aren't even wearing your coat! For heavens sake Dad, get her a blanket!" He said to his father, who was standing next to him, retreating.

All I could think was that Gracie was alone and scared, stuck out in the horrible storm. Tears slid down my cheeks, and Gills voice softened immediately. "What? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He asked, concern written all over his face. I could only shake my head and weep in his arms. "Gracie, she's out there…" I managed after he held me a bit. He put me at arms length to look at my face. "What?"

"I left the friggin' door open when I left to check things and she left and now she's out there, lost in this storm!" I screamed at him, and he got up to get his rain coat. "I'll find her, you can be sure of that." He said, giving me a final look as he walked out of the house and into the storm.

"Gill!" Hamilton said, but it was too late. He sighed and wrapped me in the blanket. "That was a brave thing to do, stupid, but brave." Hamilton told me, handing me some hot chocolate. "Thanks. Does he do brave but stupid things a lot?" I asked him, worried over Gill and Gracie. "No, not really. He's usually very sensible and smart." He told me, and I nodded.

"I've never seen him care so much, though." He said when I got up to pace by the mantel. I looked back at him and he smiled. "It all coincides with your arrival, Miss Grant. I'll go get some sweats for you to wear, and then I will toss you clothes in the dryer." He told me, and went upstairs, leaving me to wonder.

Every minute that I had to wait just added to my stress and worry level, and Hamilton just sat back and relaxed. "How can you be so calm when your son is out there in that storm?!?" I asked him, furious. "I have faith in him. It doesn't mean that I don't worry, because I do, but I know that things are meant to happen." He told me, walking back to the kitchen. "Because you make them happen." I mumbled and toyed with Gills baggy shirt that Hamilton had given me.

I was thinking about sending out a search party when Gill burst in, cradling a petrified Gracie. I raced to both of them and engulfed them in a hug, and then took Gills face in my hands and kissed him, right on the lips. It didn't last long, but it still gave me a buzz. I leaned back and said "Thank God you two are all right! I was so worried!" I took Gracie from Gill and wrapped her in the towel Hamilton offered. Gill shucked off his coat and accepted the other towel in his father's hand. "Where was she?" I asked, and he mumbled; "She was all the way up by Praline Forest! I don't know how she managed!"

She had calmed down considerably, but was still shivering. I took her to the bathroom and dried her off, then wrapped her up in a blanket and went back to check on Gill.

"He went upstairs to change." Hamilton told me when I came out. "So this is Gracie, huh? She all right?" He asked. "Yeah, she's better now that she's safe. Is Gill all right as well?" I asked, trying to hide my concern by cuddling Gracie closer. "Yeah, he's fine. I hope you know that your staying here until this storm blows over." He told me, and I nodded. "I don't know how long that will be, considering it's a big storm and this is a small island. Are you all right with staying overnight? We still have some clothes that Gills' mother wore." He added when I looked wary. I nodded and said; "Looks like it's our first sleepover, Gracie! How's that sound? Good? She's, fine, and I'm fine. Are you sure about the clothes? I wouldn't want to ruin you wife's clothes, or her memories." He shook his head, his eyes sad. "It'll be fine. Clothes are meant to be worn, aren't they?" He asked, smiling once again, but less bright. I nodded and sat on the couch.

Gill came down a few minutes later, and he didn't look too happy. He pointed at me and said "You, me, kitchen, now." I sat Gracie on the seat next to me, and then followed Gill. "Okay, first of all, don't ever go out in a storm like that again. Ever. You call me first, ok? I'll go to you." He said, and his temper flashed in his eyes.

"Me? You went out too, you know!" I exclaimed, and he put a finger to his lips to shush me. "I had a coat, I was wearing boots, and I was protected. You however just ran out in some jeans and flip-flops! You didn't even think about your welfare!"

"Well sorry for thinking about saving my dog from the storm instead of thinking to get a friggin' coat! You don't always have to think everything through!" I yelled back at him, not caring that Hamilton could hear. He obviously didn't care anymore either, as he yelled back at me. "Oh yeah? It only would have taken you 5 minutes to change! You probably wouldn't even have found her anyway!" That pushed me too far.

I slapped Gill right across the face, and he winced in pain. "Never under-estimate me, you cold-hearted, self-centered---" He cut me off by crushing his lips to mine. He pulled away, and my pulse was racing. "You think I would have gone out in that storm to find your dog if I was self-centered?" He pinned me against the fridge, and I was mixed with fear, excitement, and rage.

"Why did you go out there, Gill? Do you actually care about Gracie? Do you care about me? Because if you do, you have a horrible way of showing it!" I told him, letting rage rule. "Of course I care about you and Gracie! I wouldn't have let the rain pound me for hours if I didn't! I know that doesn't sound right, but I do care, I do." He said again, calming down. His mouth was on mine again, but this time it was gentle, and the idea of slapping him ran out of my mind.

I poured myself into the kiss, and he did the same. His grip tightened on my shoulders, and then slipped down to grip my hips. I wound my arms around his neck, and pressed up against him. My blood began to boil, and my pulse was erratic by the time Hamilton walked in, eyes wide.

"I, uh, I'll be in my office." He stammered when we turned to look at him, out of breath. "Awkward…" I said after watching him run out. "Totally. I guess I'll have to be more careful the next time I kiss you." He was smiling when my head whirled back to see his face. "What?" I asked, afraid to grin.

"I said I'll have to be more careful the next time I kiss you. I need to control myself better." He told me again, and I smiled. "You want to kiss me again?" I asked, baffled. "Yeah… I really do. If you're okay with it…" He said, and I nodded, smiling. He leaned in again, but pulled away a bit sooner than I hoped.

"So, once this storm clears up, and we talk to my dad about what he jus saw, do you want to go on a date?" He asked me, smiling. "Yeah, yeah. So we are like together, like dating? I can tell Sierra?" I asked him, hopeful. "Yeah, we are, and you might not have to tell Sierra. If the phone lines are up, she might have gotten a call about us kissing here. My dad is a good mayor, but he likes to gossip when he can," He added when I looked puzzled.

"Oh, God, do you know how many looks we are going to get? Or how many people will talk in hushed tones whenever we walk by?" I asked, moaning.

"I've lived in this town my whole life, so I'm kind of used to it. Although there haven't been any relationships blooming in quite a while…" He said, thinking about it. "Oh well. I guess we can survive it. Let's go talk to you father." I told him, genuinely happy when he took my hand and walked with me. Then my heart swelled when he picked up Gracie and carried her in with us.


	8. Anybody Seen A Ghost Around Lately?

**Author's Note: Yippee. I'm sleepy. Sierra better be thankful. AFROS! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 8

It was awkward sleeping in the same house as Gill. Hamilton made sure we were in different rooms, but I didn't think he would go as far as having us on different floors! Gill insisted that I take his bed, and that he would sleep on the couch. I was touched that he would do that for me, and crept downstairs for a midnight snack…

"You should be asleep with Gracie." Gill whispered as I came down the stairs.

"I couldn't. And you're awake too." I told him when he turned on a lamp. His hair was all sleep mused, and he looked so cute in his night clothes.

"Maybe this couch is too small for me. Maybe I was uncomfortable." He said as I sat down next to him. "Scooch your boot. You're the one who insisted that I take your bed." "Well yeah, but I was just being courteous." He said, and smiled when I slapped his arm.

"It's quiet. I think the storm blew over…" I said as I got up to look out the window. "Yeah, it's gone. Look at all the stars…" I murmured, waving my hand so he would come over. "They sure are pretty." I said, and he turned to look at me after glancing out the window. "Yeah, you are." "Aww, that was so clichéd and cheesy, but it still makes my heart soar! Thanks!" I told him, looking back. He leaned in to kiss me, and my breath caught before our lips met.

"You sure are a great kisser…" I said against his lips, and he laughed. "Yeah? So are you. Where do you want to go on our first date?" He asked, and I leaned back to think. "Hmm… How about a picnic? On the beach?" I asked, and he shook his head. "Too many people go to the beach. What about the picnic tables at Brownie Ranch? Nobody goes there."

"Okay. It is really pretty over there, and you can still see the ocean. Wait, we still have to check storm damage, don't we?" He sighed and said; "Yeah, I guess we do. But we can do that on our way to Brownie ranch." He prompted, and I smiled. "Yeah…" I said, breathless. He was nuzzling my neck, and then he nibbled on my collar bone. "Oy… I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight!" He laughed and kissed my cheek before turning me around and nudging me toward the stairs. "Go to bed now."

"But I'm hungry…" I whined, and he sent me a steely look. "All right… I'm going…" I mumbled.

* * * * * *

It was hard to get up the next morning, since I wanted to finish my Gill-filled dreams. But somehow I stumbled down the stairs, still groggy, and I smelled fresh coffee brewing. I left Gracie in the fenced in back-yard to frolic, and walked toward the kitchen. "Food…" I moaned, rubbing my eyes. "You act just like Gill's mother. She was always a tortured soul in the morning." Hamilton said, and I gave him the evil eye.

"She did that to me too, and then she would ask what was for breakfast. And today we are having pancakes and muffins." He told me, his eyes laughing. "Goodie. It smells great in here. Is it almost ready?" I asked, and he just smiled and said; "Have a muffin; the pancakes will be ready in a minute or two." I grunted and walked over to get one of the huge, glorious blueberry muffins.

"Gill in the shower?" I asked after a moment of blissful chewing. "Yeah, he'll be ready soon, too." Hamilton told me, and nodded when he heard Gills footsteps. "Why don't you get a plate ready for the two of you? I need to eat in my office today. Lots and lots of work to do." He said, turning away. I grunted again and got the plates out as Gill walked downstairs, hair still dripping with water.

"Why don't men ever dry their hair?" I asked, and both men laughed at me. "I imagine some do, or you would see afros more often." Hamilton told me, and slid pancakes onto our plates. "Good morning." Gill whispered in my ear, and kissed my cheek. I smiled as we sat down, and Hamilton scurried out after getting his food.

"Wonder why he's in such I hurry." Gill questioned after taking a sip of milk. "He said he had work to do, lots and lots of work." The last part was muffled, for I had stuffed my mouth with fluffy pancake. "Nice. He hasn't made breakfast in a while…" He said, trailing off when I dunked some pancake in my milk.

"You dunk pancakes?" He asked, and I smiled. "I'll dunk anything I think will taste good. Grilled cheese tastes good dunked. Fritos, on the other hand, not so much." I told him and he laughed. "You seriously dunked Fritos in milk?" He asked, and I nodded.

"Yeah, cereally." I told him, and he looked puzzled. "Cereally?" "Yeah. Cereal means serious, and cereally means seriously. I made it up in 7th grade, and it suck with me and Sierra." "Out of all the weird things I've heard, that's the coolest. Cereally." He added, and I laughed. "Before you know it, I'll have you dunking your pancakes too."

Hamilton came back with his clean plate a few minutes later, and saw we had finished. "Kayla, I imagine you would like to get home now and do your hair or brush your teeth. I'll get you some clean clothes." He added when I nodded. "You're gonna wear some of mom's clothes?" Gill asked, and I turned to look at him, frowning. "Your father said it was ok, but I can just wear your sweats home if you don't want me to wear your mother's clothes." "No, its fine. You'll do better with them than with my sweats." He told me, and I nodded as Hamilton came back carrying a gorgeous dress. "Hamilia never wore anything but dresses, and I thought this one would suit you." He said, holding it up for me. "Oh, it's lovely! Look at this stitching! And the fabric, it's so silky." I said, taking the purple silk dress in my hands. "Who made it?" I asked, looking back up at him. He smiled and said; "She did. It was a gift of hers. Shelly would have put her to work if she had the chance, but she stuck with me." He was smiling now, remembering. "She had great talent. Thank you so much, for everything." I added, kissing him on the cheek as I walked to the bathroom.

"I look good!" I said to myself as I looked in the mirror, dancing around in the dress. It had spaghetti straps and went to my knees, hugging me in all the right places. I let my hair out of my pony-tail and ran my fingers through it, letting it fall graciously over my shoulders. My make-up had come off in the rain, but I didn't let that from stopping me as I walked into the living room. Gill was sitting on the couch, but when I walked in, he stood up with his mouth open wide. Hamilton did the same thing, and I blushed, confidence gone.

"Oh, what? Do I look awful? Oh…" I said, turning, but Gill caught me and I turned back around. "You look just like her. Beautiful." He murmured, planting a kiss on my forehead. "Really? Thank you…" I said, blushing. "I let Gracie back in. I'll walk you two home. Let's go." He said, and led me to the door. Hamilton had recovered, and handed me Gracie as we walked out the door.

"Gill," I started once we were outside. "Why did you guys look like you had seen a ghost back in there?" "I think we both thought you were my mom. Like I said, you look just like her in that dress." "And like_**I**_ said, I don't have to wear the dress if you don't want me to. If it makes things hard…" I said, trailing off when he glanced back at me.

"It's fine. I'm glad that someone can wear her dresses. It kinda makes it better." He told me, and we both smiled. "Uh-oh. Gossip machine, 12:00." Gill whispered in my ear, and we waved to Selena. "Hey guys!" She said as she came up to us. "What's up?" "Oh, nothing. I'm just heading home with my doggie." I answered, and she leaned down to look at Gracie. "She sure is a cutie. So, you said _you_ were going home. What's Gill doing?" She asked, and I bit back the urge to sigh and to slap her.

"I'm just walking her home. She went out in the storm and got stranded at my house. That's all." Gill said, and we hurried away, leaving Selena stammering.

"Okay, that was blunt. I guess she didn't want to be subtle about snooping." I said when I was sure she couldn't here us. "There's nothing subtle about Selena. Luke's words." He said when I raised a brow. Gracie was lingering beside us, thanks to the leash. "All right. I really want to get home." I said, and looked to the sky.

"Why? Don't you want to enjoy the fresh air? Maybe kiss me?" He said, and I smiled. "You're not subtle either. I have to get home, because I'm not kissing you until I brush my teeth and put on my make-up." I told him, and he grinned back at me. "Lets run instead, we have to get you home." He told me, and he started to jog. Gracie barked while I laughed, and we took off after him.


	9. Little Freaker

**Author's Note: This Chapter reminds me of how EVIL Sierra is and how weird we act when we're together... :) Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 9

"Are you sure? Can I really keep the dress?" I asked Gill after my shower. My hair was still in a towel, but I had pulled on some jeans shorts and a tank-top. "Yes, I'm sure. Someone needs to wear it, and you look great in it. Keep it, save it for a special occasion." He added when I looked wary. "Alright, but if your dad doesn't want me to have it I'll take it right back." I told him, and he smiled. "Want to watch some TV?" He asked as I shook out my hair. "You do that while I dry my hair. If I don't," I said when he began to protest, "my hair will be frizzy and wild and huge. And I will hate you for making me not dry my hair." "Okay, enough said." He told me, and I went back into the bathroom.

When I came out half an hour later and walked upstairs to the living room, Gill was sprawled over the couch. "Gill, sweetie, wake up." I said, and poked his arm. He still didn't move, so I swatted his chest. "Wake up, you freaker. I'll sing the worst song in the world… Wakie-wakie woodle, doodle…" I trailed off when he remained motionless.

"Maha. Fine then. I'll just fine other ways of waking you up." I looked around and saw Gracie in the corner. "Ah…" I said, and I picked her up and brought her to his lips, where she licked him, and his eyes popped open. "Hey there, sleepy-head. Gracie just wanted to give you a good morning kiss." I told him, and he grimaced as he wiped his mouth off. "That was totally un-called for. All you had to do was poke me." He mumbled, and I shook my head at him. "As a matter of fact, I did. Numerous times."And with that we walked down and out, leaving Gracie to chase her tail.

"There wasn't any damage here…" Gill mumbled as he surveyed the area. It was at that time I noticed Sierra and Chase walk outside her house. "Hmm… Now what are they doing?" I said, and let Gill talk to himself as I walked to the mountain plot. Gill had noticed that I left when I reached the end of the bridge, and ran to catch up.

"Hey, where are you going?" He asked, out of breath.

"To poke around Sierra… Chase is with her." "So?" He asked, and I rolled my eyes once again. "So, I saw them leave her house, and they looked happy." I said, surprised when his eyes _didn't_ go wide. "I'll ask again; so? We don't like people in our private life, so why should we interfere with theirs?"

"Foolish boy," I said, patting him on the head. "She is my best friend; I am supposed to know everything. Private or not." I added when I saw them laughing. "Sierra!" I shouted out in greeting, and waved when she looked over at us. She waved back, and welcomed us over.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" She asked us, and Gill, seeing the look in my eye, just laid back and let me do the talking. "Oh, nothing. We're just looking around, surveying damage. Anything wrong here?" I asked, and Chase shook his head. "Nope. How's everything in town, Gill?" Hearing his name Gill perked up, and looked at Chase. "Oh, fine. Some of the plants are turned up, but everything else is fine."

"That's good." Chase looked at Sierra, and then at me. "Gill, why don't we go check over there?" Gill looked confused, but one look at me sent him away with Chase, and they walked off mumbling something about the lost and found at the town hall.

"Sierra, did anything happen between you and Chase last night?" I asked, and she looked away. "Why do you want to know? Nothing concerns you here." She said, and my jaw dropped. "Hello? Best friend here! We're supposed to spill everything! What happened to that?" "Oh, so I have to tell you everything, but you can tell me squat?" She asked, temper raging.

"Hey! I told you about the kiss and how I felt!"

"Yeah, the next day! I heard it from Irene for Pete's sake! And this morning I get a call from Elli saying you and Gill had a total make-out session in Hamilton's kitchen last night!" We were both fuming now. "Oh, I had to pry the 'Chef in shining armor' story out of you! And Hamilton spread the news himself! I didn't have your friggin' number! Did you want me to go back out in the storm and tell you personally? I was going to tell you as soon as we were alone! God, you doodie." That started one of our many fights.

"Meanie!" Sierra retorted. "Ruff!" I exclaimed, and that started our infamous animal fight contest. "Grrrr!" she said back. "Meow!" I replied, trying not to laugh. "Neigh!" She said, obviously trying to do the same thing. "I hate you…" She mumbled. "But you know you love me!" I said joyously. "Yeah, I guess I'm stuck with you." She said, and we fell to the ground, giving into our laughter. After a few minutes of laughing the guys came back over, grinning from ear to ear. "We see you two had your fight." Chase said, and we nodded. "We were going to break it up if it got physical, unless of course you guys fell into a puddle of mud." Gill said, and Chase cracked up.

"Kayla, your guy's a pig!" Sierra said, and I smiled. "That may be, but isn't he a cute pig?" I said, looking up at him. He was smiling, and then extended his hand to help me up. "Well," I said after I brushed the dirt off myself. "I think I have done enough over here. Gill and I need to assess the damage, but I don't think there is much. See you guys later!" I told them, hugging Sierra. "Race you to Ganache Mine District!" I said to Gill, and we ran off laughing.

Gill and I decided we would post-pone our date, since we wanted to go all over the island to survey the damage, and to our delight, there was hardly more than a leaky roof at Julius' house. We had made our way to Waffle town when I felt somebody stalking us. I glanced around my shoulder, and seeing no one, so I shivered and kept walking. That's when I heard the whispering. I heard my name mentioned as well as Gill's, so I turned around as fast as I could and saw a pink head of hair duck behind a bush.

"Luna!!!!! What the fudge are you doing?!?!" I asked, and she stood up and waved sheepishly. I never had anything against her, but I had a feeling I would be holding a grudge for a while. "Well, no sense in lying about it. I was spying on you. Elli called me last night and told me about what happened last night between you two, and I thought I was entitled to a little snooping since Gilly and I have a past." She told me, and my fists clenched.

"Oh yeah? That's interesting, Gilly." I said, and said town hall worker cringed.

"It's so not what you think, Kayla. She was infatuated with me, but I had no feelings towards her, and I still have none, except for annoyance." He told me, and I smiled as sweetly as I could at the pig-tailed freaker that stood in front of me. "Well, Luna, I believe him. Just so you know, we are dating, _exclusively._" I added, and Gill smiled while Luna's lips twitched. Gill grabbed my hand, smiled smugly at her, and we strode away happily.


	10. Gillykins To The Rescue!

**Author's Note: I messed up some chapters, so... This is the real chapter ten! Yay! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 10

"I don't think I will be hanging out at the tailor's any time soon." I told Gill when the Sundae Inn came insight. "I agree with you. Look, I really am sorry about Luna. She's always been like that with me." He told me, and I shook my head. "At least she's not like Ali Larter in 'Obsessed'." I said, and Gill laughed. "I never saw it, and I am glad actually." "I thought it would be really good… I wanted to see it. I wonder when it comes out on DVD…" I thought aloud, and Gill just chuckled. "We'll just have to wait and find out. Come on, we never did look around the pier, and I'm sure they have at least _some_ damage." He told me, and I followed him down the walk-way.

When we got there, I saw Bo talking to Ozzie, and I shivered. The guy just gave me the creeps. He was at least a year younger than me, and he kept giving me these weird looks whenever I would pass by him on my way to the forest, which I only did twice, the stopped when more important matters, like my Gill, came along. A creepy smile formed on his face when he saw me, and he quickly waved us over, obviously not knowing Gill and I were an item, or just not caring. "Hey, Kayla! I chopped down a tree today all by myself, and Dale said my muscles were getting bigger and bigger every day." He told me, and I deeply considered running away and screaming at that point. "That's nice, I guess, but I didn't come to talk to you, Bo, I came to assess the damage with Gill." I told him, instead of the alternative. "Oh, yeah. Hi Gill, sorry I didn't see you standing there." Bo said, and Gill was already tensed. He was also frowning, and didn't say a word to the carpenter's apprentice. Bo finally caught on to the cold shoulder, and turned his attention back to me.

"So, Kayla, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me tomorrow, it's my day off, ya know." Gill growled quietly next to me, and I narrowed my eyes. "Sorry, but I can't. I have a very important date with my boyfriend." Gill relaxed a bit, but Bo just kept on smiling. "Oh yeah? And who is your boyfriend? This pompous snob right here?" He started to laugh, and that was the last straw for both Gill and me. Right when I was about to tell him off, Gill punched him, and I heard a crack as Gill's fist connected with Bo's jaw. "Yes, I am her boyfriend." Gill told him. I was shocked at first, but I smiled when I saw Bo holding his now red cheek. Evil, I know, but he needed some sense knocked into him. "Two doodies in one day. Wow." I smirked, but Gill was still glaring at the boy at his feet. "Let's just go and talk to Ozzie, ok?" He asked, and my smile dimmed considerably. "Uh, yeah. Let us go forth and do that…" I told him, and he walked forward after taking my hand and clasping it protectively. I didn't really enjoy Gill angry; it was almost as bad as _me_ angry. But if he kept protecting me from total creeps, and still looked totally hot, I could live with it. At least if we wasn't mad at me… Impossible! I hadn't done anything wrong…

"Ozzie, is there anything damaged or destroyed here?" Gill asked, getting to the point rather quickly. "Surprisingly, no. There's nothing wrong here. I can tell you aren't in the best of moods, and seeing as Bo is still rolling around in the grass in pain, I'll just take him to the clinic and get out of your hair." Ozzie told the angry man next to me, and scurried away as fast as he could. "Gill," I said quietly, hoping to get his attention without yelling at him. Unfortunately he didn't hear, so I said "Gill" again, but a little louder this time. He still didn't turn around, and I had a flashback of me trying to wake him up earlier in the day. It made me laugh as I remembered his disgusted face, and when I fell on the ground caught up in my laughter, he finally looked back at me. "Something funny, darling?" He asked me, and the tone in his voice when he had said 'darling' caused me to stand right up. It definitely wasn't a pleased tone. "I was just remembering this morning when I was trying to wake you up. Your face looked so funny when you woke up and saw it was Gracie kissing you." I told him, and his eyes seemed to soften at the memory. "Oh, yeah. I guess it was funny."

"Gill, we should talk about what happened with Bo." I said, and I could almost see the hatred creep back into his eyes as he turned his head to see if Bo was still there. Glad that he wasn't he turned back around, but only to be faced with an upset girl, me. "Although I thought it was very valiant of you, I'm not sure you should be punching up people when you will be their mayor one day." I told him, and he seemed a little befuddled. "He deserved it… He has no dignity, with all the shameless come-on's, and he insulted me too." He told me, and I saw something in his eyes. "Aww… my Gillykins was jealous! That is so sweet Gillykins." I told him, and his cheeks grew red when I said Gillykins, or was it because I said he was jealous?

"All right, I was. But still, he had no right to do that…" He mumbled, and I just grinned. "Oh, definitely. You are so strong, so fierce, and such a turn on!" I said, and he grinned while turning red again. _Hehe, Sierra hates it when I say that! But in this case, it's totally necessary!_ I thought to myself. "Now, Gillykins, let's go for a drink, and we can just forget about that pansy Bo, k?" I said, and he smirked back at me. "Who?" he playfully asked as we walked back up the sidewalk. "The bar is open now, right?" I asked him, and he checked his watch. "It's 6 o'clock on the dot, so I am pretty sure they're open by now." He told me, and he was right. He opened the door for me, and I gave him a flirtatious grin as I walked in. Kathy greeted us from the bar's counter, and called us over.

"Hey you two love-birds! Care for a drink?" She asked us. Gill faltered, but I walked right up and asked her for a grape cocktail for me, and a beer for Gill. I whispered to Kathy to make sure they were both light, since we both had to walk home. She nodded and walked over to get me a glass and Gill his beer, so I led Gill to a nearby table. We both thought we were in the clear, since his father didn't go to the bar on Fridays, but it seemed that the particularly round mayor decided to mix it up a bit. I groaned inwardly as he smiled and approached us, while Gill kept a blank look on his face.

"Gill, Kayla! How great it is to see you two here! Out on a date I see?" Hamilton asked us, and Gill answered. "Yes, father. And we kind of want to be alone." Hamilton's smile didn't dim however, and he kept smiling and just nodded, and then went to sit at his usual table. Kathy came over with our drinks, and whispered in my ear "Everyone is eavesdropping on you, especially Hamilton. This is the biggest news of the century; it seems Gill has a soft spot for you. We have never seen him on a date before. We haven't even known if he has liked anybody in his whole life! That is until you came along, Kayla. You're good for him." Wow, that was a mouthful. I smiled and she walked away as I turned my attention back to Gill, who was glaring at someone over my shoulder. "What?" I asked, and his eyes snapped back to my face, and his face softened. "Uh, nothing. So, um, did you know we have a flower festival every season? Even in winter?" He asked, looking passed me again. "Oh no, actually I didn't. It isn't on the calendar…" I said, and he gave a cute little half-smile. "It's really new, we used to only have it in spring." "That certainly is cool. So what kind of festival is it?" I asked, "A date festival. It isn't set in stone on what day it is, or else I would ask you." He told me, and I smiled. He also slid his gaze past me again, and I slammed my hand on the table loud enough to get his attention.

"What are you staring at Gill? Do I have something on my face that you can't look at for more than 5 seconds? If so, just friggin' tell me!" I exclaimed, and he glared once again before looking back at me. "That's most definitely not the case. My father is, um, he is sitting behind you holding up flipping cue cards for me… He thinks I wouldn't know what to say on a date with you…" He trailed off, lowering his voice. "Well, that is a tad aggravating, but he's just looking out for you. You know, being fatherly?" I asked, and he looked back up at me, a smile tugging at his lips. "Yeah. I always thought of it as just interfering in my private life, but it could also be him being 'fatherly' as you so kindly put it." I smiled and winked, and his eyes widened when he realized what I was going to do. "Hey, Hamilton!" I exclaimed, whirling around in my seat, not giving the mayor time to react. He just sat there, holding the large cards in his hands, with a guilty expression on his face. I smiled, and he blushed before scurrying out of the building. "Wow, remind me to call you whenever I want to get rid of him." Gill teased, and I sighed. "Now now, my dear Gillykins, I can just as easily embarrass you." I told him, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I wouldn't if I were you. I could always dig up some dirt on you, you know." He said, his smirk remaining in place. "There isn't much to look up. I'm sure there is more on you then on me." I told him, and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? That's interesting. I wonder what Sierra has to say about that." He pondered, and my eyes instantly widened. There was enough dirt from 8th grade alone that could be used to bury me if Sierra remembered even a smidge of it. I was hilariously crazy, and obsessed over a LOT of anime guys. All the things that I did back in middle school… I shuddered just thinking about it. Gill smiled smugly at me, and I sighed. "You win, all mighty goody-two shoes." I told him, pretending to bow down to him, but being stopped by the table. He just grunted while I laughed at all the good memories of my middle school years that came flowing back into my mind.


	11. Of Little Brothers and Cheap Secretaries

**Author's Note: I can honestly say... I hate this chapter. I think it's stupid. Oh well... Oh, wait, I reread it again! I love it now! Yay me! Teehee. Sierra really does have Brett for a brother. Oh yeah! The other day in Science Class I was talking with Sierra and our friend GILLian, and Sierra and I strayed to the topic of Harvest Moon, and then I blurted out: I Love My Gillykins! Gillian was like 'Ok...' So we laughed and explained. Epic funniness. Don't you just love my little anecdotes? OMG! That reminds me! FCAT writes this Tuesday!**

Chapter 11

"So, Yolanda, are you ready?" I asked the next day. I was at the photo shoot for the island's new brochure, and Yolanda had agreed to be on the cover, as long as she was cooking in the photo. "Ready as I'll ever be." She mumbled through the smile she had plastered on her face through the photo. "Make sure you don't smile too big, Yolanda. We need this to be realistic." Simon told her as he went behind the camera. Her smile decreased as she followed the order, and then picked up her spatula and frying pan, and I would be making grilled cheese with them later. It was another part of the deal; I would have to cook for _her_, because she needed a break from cooking for everyone else. Grilled cheese was a specialty of mine, and I had to make it almost every day after school for my sister and myself when I was little, even though _she_ was the older sister. Well, I couldn't think about that now, I had a job to do.

"That's right, now, let's get you actually cooking something with the pot, k?" Simon asked, and Yolanda nodded as she got down to retrieve said pot. I got a call on my cell phone so I headed into the other room to answer it, and it was Anissa. "Hey, Kayla! We haven't seen you in a while! Believe it or not, Jin and I were worried about you! Have you been getting enough sleep? We hear you are just running all around the island, and that you got caught in that awful storm! Jin and I don't really pay attention to the gossip, but when we heard it from Irene we knew it was true. Are you really with Gill?" Anissa asked me before I could even say 'hi'. I help the phone out and stared at it for a second, then held it back to my ear.

"Yeah, I am. I wanted to ask you something, actually." I told her, a smile creeping onto my face. Hey, if she wanted me to dish, she would have to do the same. "Go ahead." She told me after a moment of silence. "You keep saying 'Jin and I' or 'we' a lot. I'm a little confused, are you dating Jin?" I asked, and I swear I could almost hear her smile. "Yeah, I am. I was just waiting for someone to catch on! I couldn't believe how long this gossip stayed under the radar!" She told me.

"That's great Anissa! I so totally knew!" I exclaimed, pretending to be preppy and excited. Don't get me wrong, I was happy for the girl, it's just that Jin was so boring and medical. "Well, Anissa, I actually have to go now. I'll talk to you later! Bye!" I told her, and hung up. I headed back to the other room to find the photo shoot done.

After I had made the grilled cheese, which Yolanda praised, I made my way to town hall to see Gill. As I was walking up the steps to the town square, I saw Toby walking towards Caramel River district, fishing rod in hand. I waved to him and he nodded, smiling. He disappeared and I finally reached the square, smiling like a fool. Gill and I had had a great date last night, even though we didn't really plan it. He had walked me home, even though I was only a _little_ tipsy. We had a totally awesome make-out session at my front door, and he said he couldn't wait to see me again. I entered the building to see him sitting at a desk in the front, and I was surprised that he wasn't in his father's office.

"GILL!" I screamed, making him jump in his seat. I snickered and he looked up at me, a smile forming on his lips. "So, how'd you sleep?" He asked, and I smiled. "Like a baby! Thanks for walking me home, Gillykins." I told him, and he blushed a bit. Elli had walked into the room when I had, so she had heard our entire conversation. "You walked her home? Hm… I wonder what happened when you two got to the door…" She thought aloud, and Gill and I blushed. Sometimes I wondered if Elli already knew what had happened, and just enjoyed seeing Gill and I squirm.

"Oh, Kayla, could you take these books upstairs? I have to do some paper-work." Elli asked me, and I nodded. I knew she just wanted to ask Gill tons of questions, so I let her. I took the books upstairs and put them in their rightful places, but decided to stay upstairs when I heard the door burst open. But when I heard Sierra's high-pitched squeal and footsteps coming up the stairs, I smiled. That was my best friend for you.

"Hiya Kay!" She said cheerfully, and I turned to look at her. "Hey." She seemed up to something, but I couldn't figure it out. "So how'd your date go last night?" She asked, and the blood rushed to my cheeks. "Fantastic!" I announced, and she looked pleased. I was glad she wasn't mad at me for not telling her. "That's good! Could I have some details?" She asked me, all innocence, and I glared at her. "You don't need to know!" I told her. "Yes I do!" She announced, and slapped me.

"Ouch!" I yelped and then slapped her back. I had failed to hurt her, because she just smiled and shrugged. I tried slapping her a few more times, all attempts futile. She then poked me with a very sharp manicured nail, and I jumped back. "Ouchy! You're abusing me!" I wailed. "Just like old times!" She said, giggling. "Yeah. It still doesn't hurt when I hit you?" "Nope! I'm still impervious to the pain you try to inflict upon me!" She told me, smiling once again. "Doodie!" I yelled. "You know you love me!" She sang, "And you're stuck with me forever this time!" "Unless you move." I muttered, rubbing my arm. "Well you're going to be the one that has to move 'cause I like it here!" She said. "Well I like it here to." I said matter-of-factly. We stared at each other for a second and then we busted out laughing.

We finished laughing and went downstairs, and I was disappointed that Gill and I hadn't had the chance to talk. "Come on Kay! Let's go do something!" She begged. "Why don't you go play around with someone else?" I asked, finally annoyed. "Cause! Everyone is busy!" She whined. "How do you know I'm not busy?" I questioned. She thought about it a moment. "I don't. Please?" She begged once again. "Sierra! Do you ever grow up?" I asked, getting even angrier.

"Being grown up isn't fun!" She answered, sounding more and more childish with every passing second. "But you get to drive and stuff!" I said. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun!" She told me. She was very good at annoying the freak out of me until I gave up. "Fine! Do you have anything you want to talk about?" She peeked around my shoulder at something, and I was confused. "Yes I do!" She told me.

"Then what is it? Spit it out!" I said, getting frustrated. "Well your boyfriend is going to visit one of these days." She told me, smiling. "What do you mean? He's right there." I asked, totally confused. "I'm not talking about Gill!" She said. I heard Gill shuffling his papers behind us so I turned around, and he looked at Sierra and then to me.

"I'm talking about Brett." She told me, and I smiled, remembering the crush her little brother had on me. But then Gill yelled, "Whose _Brett_?" Breaking me out of my haze. She started to giggle, and I stopped smiling to lift an eyebrow to her. I totally wanted her to explain to my poor, confused Gillykins. She just looked back at me waiting to see if I would break and explain firs, but I didn't. She rolled her eyes and looked past my shoulders to Gill, who no doubt was fuming.

"Brett is my little brother and he had a huge crush on Kayla back when we were in eighth grade." Gill looked unsure for a moment but then she said; "I swear! You can meet him when he comes here!" "Fine." He said, shaking his head and he looked back down at his papers. I silently pulled her outside to kill her in peace.

"What was that all about?" I yelled. "Fun!" The little blonde-slash-soon-to-be-dead-girl said, smiling. "You call that fun? You practically gave me a heart attack! I thought Gill was gonna yell even more!" I screamed, throwing my hands in the air. "Well that was fun to me! And besides we found out something from that." She said. "What did we find out from that?" I asked, not caring that I was still loud. "Well, we found out he's the jealous type and that he cares a ton for you." She told me calmly.

"How does that prove that he cares for me?" I asked, my voice softer and more controlled. "Well you should have seen the relief on his face! And then the look he gave you afterward! Priceless!" I started smiling widely and she giggled when my cheeks started turning pink again.

We talked for about 5 minutes until I told her I had to get back to what I was doing before. It was really a lie, I just wanted to get back to Gill before he got upset again. "Wait, before you go, what's your phone number?" She asked. We exchanged numbers, happy to finally have them. "See you later!" I said cheerfully and walked back into Town Hall again. I looked out the window and saw that Sierra was now talking to Chase. I smiled mischievously, planning to get her back. Gill cleared his throat from behind me, causing me to snap my head around to him.

"Isn't it nice that Sierra can visit us when we work?" I asked, hoping to un-focus him. "Well, I'm going to go back upstairs and finish organizing some books. See you later Gillykins!" I said, but he wasn't fooled. He grabbed my waist and pulled me over his shoulder, taking me to his father's office. I wanted to go kicking and screaming, but I knew doing that would just make it worse. Elli was upstairs, and I didn't want her coming downstairs to witness this humiliating spectacle. But he was sure going to feel my wrath behind closed doors.

After he set me on the desk he closed the door, and I let him have it. "How dare you do that to me?!?! Can you possibly imagine how embarrassing that would have been if someone saw that? You could've ruined both our reputations!" I yelled, and his eyes contained fury. "Don't pin this on me, missy may. Can _you_ imagine how I felt when I heard Sierra say you had a boyfriend back home?" He asked, and I shook my head. "He was never my friggin' boyfriend! God! He was three years younger than me you idiot! I don't have a single feeling towards him! He's almost like my little brother, and it makes things awkward when he ogles me. I used to torture him, but I grew bored of it. Happy now, Gillykins?" I asked, seething. He had calmed down considerably. The doodie butt was even smiling at me!

"Ok. That's good. How did you torture him?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. I raised one as well, seeing where this was going. "Oh, you know, the usual. I would prance around in skirts and invade his personal space. I remember one Halloween in the 8th grade Sierra and I dressed up as Sailor Scouts from our favorite show, Sailor Moon. I was Sailor Moon, she was Sailor Jupiter. The outfits had really short skirts, and thigh high boots. I loved it, and he went trick-or-treating with us. Really awkward when he strayed behind us. After that I stopped torturing him." I told him, crossing my legs. He smiled and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"God, Gillykins. If you want to kiss me, just do it." He wasn't put off by my words, he just followed orders and kissed me passionately. I was still on the desk, and he was pressing my back on it. After a while, I started to feel like the cheap secretary (not that I really minded). Before I could pull away, Elli burst through the doors. Gill and I separated immediately, both of us blushing profusely.

"Elli, please don't tell anybody about this. We're entitled to our privacy." Gill begged. Elli said, smiling; "Now I can just blackmail you two! Awesome!" She ran out the door before we could say anything.

"Ok, you really should have locked that door!" I told Gill, and he shook his head. "I thought I did… Maybe Elli has a key?" He mumbled, still staring at the cedar door in front of him. "Ok then! I have a plan to torture Sierra when her family comes over, want to help me?" I asked, hoping to change the subject. "Most definitely." He said, and I told him all about my totally fool-proof plan.


	12. It's The American Ninja, Yeah!

**Author's Note: Personally, this is one of my favorite chapters! I like being a Ninja! WHOOP! And Spying is my profession, so... :) And Melliekinz is included in this chapter! She's the third member of our trio! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 12

I was very determined to get Sierra back for her making my Gillykins mad, and after I told him of my thoughts I went home to dream of executing my beautiful plan. I told Gill that since I was an early riser, and that she wasn't, I could easily trail her and figure out some dirt on her. So when I woke up the next morning in a very cheerful mood, I skipped breakfast and changed into my American Ninja outfit; dark blue jeans and a black t-shirt. I was also wearing some of my infamous white sneakers, the ones that I never had to re-tie.

As I expected, Sierra wasn't out and about like regular people. It was six o'clock when I checked my watch, and I let out an involuntary screech when my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked into it after I caught my breath. "Is this Kayla Grant?" The female voice asked me, and it was very familiar. "Yes." I replied, smiling. "Awesome! It's me, Melissa Vargas! We were best friends in middle school!" She told me, and I squealed with happiness. "VARGAS! I had a feeling it was you!" I screamed into the phone, and I had an image of her holding the phone back from her ear. "Grant! So, what's up?" She asked casually, and I couldn't wait to tell her about my totally awesome boyfriend.

"Well… I have a totally awesome boyfriend now! He is so cute, and sweet! Not to mention he's the mayor's one and only son!" I felt like such an 8th grader right then at that moment and I didn't care at all. She squealed too, and it made me feel even better. "So, what's up with you?" I asked, in echo of her earlier question. "Well, I put blonde in my hair." She said, and I launched into my 'that-totally-destroyed-your-beautiful-hair' mode. She laughed at me.

"Oh, I was just kidding. I wanted to make sure it was you because we've been talking for ten minutes and you haven't mentioned peanut butter or pineapples!" She told me, and I laughed sincerely. "Well, I did mention a guy, so I think that's enough proof that it's me." I explained to her. "True. Well, I have to get ready for a little art show that's at the college. I'll talk to you soon!" She told me, and we said our good-byes. Mel had always planned to go into an Art school, while Sierra and I weren't so sure ourselves.

I walked around my new farm, and surveyed my beautiful land. It had a little sliver of beach at the edge, and I just loved to go down there and just think. The ocean had always called to me in a way I could never explain to anyone, not even myself. It held mysteries; I decided as the sand crunched beneath my feet, it held mysteries just like everyone else.

I turned around and surveyed the land that I would use for my future crops. I had planned to run by Soufflé farm yesterday, but plans easily change an form into better ones. I walked back inside my house, determined to keep an eye on the window for that little annoyance named Sierra.

I had fallen asleep! I woke up God knows how long later in just enough time to see Sierra trot over the bridge in front of my house. I ran out, making sure that Gracie was situated, and proceeded to follow her discreetly. She was running, obviously distracted, so I didn't have to use many of my great tailing skills. She made her way to Chase's house in Maple Lake district, and then knocked on his door as I hid behind a log near. When the coast was clear I snaked my way towards his house, and despite the voice in my head distinctively telling me not climb the tree, I climbed the tree anyway with hopes that I could catch them in the act of something devious.

I heard talking, but it was really only mumbling to me. And his blinds were down, so I couldn't see anything at all. I so very much wished to catch a glimpse of something, anything, so that I could go gossip about my dear best friend Sierra. I don't know how many hours I was in that tree; all I knew was that I was getting numb and that I didn't care. Suddenly she was heading out the door of his house, with a cocky smile playing upon her face. I squirmed a bit and then the tree branch cracked, bringing me to the ground. It hurt quite a bit, but I was still numb and I was more concerned with Sierra. She suddenly turned around before I could dive behind the tree, and I knew I was caught.

"Kayla! You gave me a heart attack! What are you doing?" She asked me, and I looked at her as she studied me. "Never mind what I'm doing. What were you doing?" I asked, curious. Then she blushed, and I put the pieces together. "Umm… Stuff." She mumbled, and I shot her a knowing look. "Uh-huh." I replied, obviously not impressed. Who did she think she was fooling here, the queen of idiot-land? "You were inside Chase's house for hours." I told her, and I could almost see the gears working in her head as she connected the dots. She looked extremely angry, and instead of screaming at me in earshot of Chase's house, I presume, she dragged me towards the church. When we got there she whirled on me.

"You were spying on me?!?!?!" She yelled. "Maybe. I couldn't find out what you were doing so I wasn't totally spying." I explained, happy I could still be a smart-pants. "But still! You were trying to get into my private life!!! I thought I told you to butt out before you can butt in!" She yelled more. I paused and asked; "How do you remember all our conversations?" "That doesn't matter! What were you thinking?" She asked, clearly baffled.

"You know about my life. Now I wanna know about yours. What were you doing?" I asked sternly. "Nothing." She answered dryly. "I don't think that's nothing. I'm not dumb Sierra. I can add 2 and 2." I told her calmly. "Oh yeah? Then what is 2 plus 2?" She questioned. "4." I answered. "No, 5. Thus proving that things are not always how it seems!" She told me, being her usual 'I think I can trick you' self. "Are you dating Chase?" I asked. She just looked down and stayed silent. "You are, aren't you?" I asked, still calm. And she still didn't react. I giggled and her eyes went wide as she looked up at me. "You are not and I repeat NOT allowed to tell ANYONE!" She demanded.

"Why?" I asked, trying to fight the urge to laugh. "Because he doesn't want anyone to know, for some reason!" She said. "Fine, but you better make it public quick! You never know when it will slip." "Ok." She told me. I smiled my deviously wicked smile and said, "Well that's all I needed to know! See you later!" and ran off.

I was so happy as I ran, I totally forgot about the cut in my arm that was still leaking blood. I ran all the way to town hall before my sore muscles decided to identify themselves. I groaned as I pushed open the door, thankful that I could plop down on his desk and tell Gill the great news. Elli wasn't at her usual desk, so I figured she would be running an errand or in the library. I made my way to the back of the town hall, glad that I the handle was in reach. I didn't even bother to knock, and he didn't look up from his paper work when I sat on the edge of his desk. "I spied on Sierra today." I told him quietly, but he still didn't look up. "Hmm?" He asked, focused. "I figured out that she's secretly dating Chase, but she doesn't know why it's secret. Which it must stay, might I add." I told him, and he nodded absently. "You should be at least relatively happy about my news. I climbed up a tree and fell out of it to get the dish!" I told him, and his head snapped up immediately. "You what? You could have seriously hurt yourself!" He told me, concern filling his blue eyes. "But I didn't. I'm an American Ninja!" I announced, but he was very displeased with my answer. "You did. You're bleeding." He told me, snatching up my injured arm. "Oh, and I thought I was just sore. Got any Band-Aids? It's not deep, just need to stop the bleeding. Some disinfectant would be good too." I told him, and he fumbled around his office looking for some. He finally did, and he didn't bother telling me about the sting. He knew I knew.

It didn't stop the sting from happening though. I winced and he grumbled a little apology, then proceeded to put the band-aid on. I smiled up at him when he finished, but the look he shot me told me he wasn't done lecturing me just yet. I rolled my eyes as he sat down, and then he patted his lap. I complied with the suggestion and snuggled against him, ignoring my aching muscles.

"You need to take care of yourself. I don't like worrying about you whenever you're out of my sight." He told me shyly, avoiding my eyes as he reached across me and snatched his pencil. "You worry about me? Aw, you're too cute! Thank you Gillykins." I told him, giving him a kiss on the cheek. "I try my best." He mumbled, and when I would have kissed his cheek again he turned his face around so our lips caught instead.

It was a sweet kiss, but it didn't stop the passion from leaking through. I pulled away before it got too hot, fearful that the door would swing open again to reveal us in another incriminating situation. He followed my gaze and grinned boyishly. "Don't worry. Elli and my father are out on the town, and anyone else would knock first. Plus, haven't you ever lived on the wild side?" He asked, and I raised an eyebrow in mock surprise. "Are you asking the American Ninja?" I asked playfully, and didn't pull away from another spell-binding kiss.


	13. Remind Me to Kill Sierra Later

**Author's Note: I lied. THIS is my personal fave. It contains inside jokes with Sierra, some jokes with Melissa, and some all three of us share! Yay us! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 13

The next few days went by pretty fast. Gill and I were creating the final layout of our new brochure, and he was letting me do all the creative writing. I almost knocked him down with my hug when he asked me, because I positively loved writing.

"Now what to put... Hmm... Enjoy long, relaxing walks on the beach? Okay, that was cereally lame!" I criticized myself, not remembering that Elli was working along side me at the other computer.

"Nice." She said, giggling. I almost glared at her, but turned my attention to Hamilton, who was walking up the stairs. "Ladies." He said, tipping an imaginary hat at us in greeting. Gill groaned from his spot by the book cases.

"Dad, do you have to act so weird in front of my girlfriend? She'll start to think that I'm weird!"

"Oh, you poor confused boy. I already think you're weird! But that doesn't stop me from wanting to date you! 'Cause I'm weird too!" I told him, earning a giggle from Elli. Then my cell phone rang.

"Helloo?" I asked cheerfully, since I forgot to check who it was.

"Hiya Kayla! What's up?" Came the chipper voice of Melissa from the other end. I grinned and laughed.

"You're using your baby voice!"

"Yes I am! I know you love it!" She replied, and I knew, just _knew_ she was smiling deviously at wherever she was. "I happen to think its so sweet, that it's disgusting! But anyway, what's up?" I said, getting up after waving to Gill to signal him that I was going to keep my phone conversation going. Then, I got another call. It was from Sierra.

"Hang on Mel, let me patch Sierra through, that way we can have a three-way!" I exclaimed gleefully. She squealed as I let Sierra come through.

"Kayla! My family is coming soon! I am so gonna get you back!"

"Get her back for what?" Melissa asked curiously. Sierra squealed.

"Omg, three-way! I didn't even know you where there Mel! And I'm getting her back for spying on me and my boyfriend when I was over at his house!" Sierra informed her, I sighed over dramatically.

"My dear Sierra, I already told you that I wasn't spying, I was simply admiring Chase's roof from my perch on a high tree branch. I couldn't see or hear a thing."

"This brings back memories..." Melissa murmured. I was about to reply when Sierra cut me off.

"Don't you lie to me! The 'red ninja of love', as Serena would say it, was totally you!"

"No, I was the American Ninja! And that was just for Gill! So now I'm a ninja and a cheap secretary..."

"Huh?" They both said in unison. I laughed kindheartedly.

"The other day Gill was kissing me in his office, pushing me back on his desk, and I kind of got a thought in my head that he was the boss working late at night and I was the secretary seducing him... Good fantasy..." I explained, and they both laughed and gagged.

"God Kay, you still have your mind in the gutter!"

"Why yes I do, Melissa dear! I'm glad that you brought that up, because just this morning I was thinking about something..."

"What, did you find a dirty double meaning to another Jonas Brothers song?" Came the dry reply.

"Ha-ha." I commented dryly. "No, as a matter of fact, I was thinking of a double meaning to something this guy said in one of my video games... Very dirty... Teehee..." I hoped that nobody could hear me...

"Kayla, I may have just found out how to get you back." Sierra said. I blushed instantly.

"Oh no you don't! If you tell anyone about this, I'll be forced to tell everyone what's on _your_ mind half the time!"

"Virtual slut!"

"Beach!"

"Oh, will you two give it a rest?" Melissa asked tiredly, causing me and Sierra to erupt in fits of giggles.

"I remember being a virtual slut! Oh, how I miss the good old days!"

"You still are a virtual slut! Now _that's_ what I'm going to tell Gill!" Sierra exclaimed, very pleased with her idea.

"No way. He'll probably just get that sweet, adorable, and cute confused look on his face... So cute..." I said dreamily, thinking of all the sweet times I've had with my Gill...

"Hellooo? Earth to Kay!"

"You know, every kiss begins with Kay." I said stupidly, still caught up in dream world.

"Kayla Lynn!" Sierra shouted, and I cringed.

"You know I hate that! You sound just like my sister! You know, I wonder how the kids are... I'll just have to call her later!" I told them, squeaking when someone poked me in the back. Sierra and Melissa laughed.

"Ha! Did someone scare you Kay? Well, I'll let you two go! I have to go get ready for my bowling tournament tomorrow! Loves you guys!" Melissa said.

"Byes!" Sierra and I chimed, and then I said goodbye to Sierra quickly before turning around to face my attack---I mean poker.

"You learn a lot about a person when you listen to their phone conversations." Gill said, grinning widely at me. I fought to kept my cool. It was a tough battle that I was ultimately losing.

"Which is why you don't listen to peoples conversations! You should have told me you were there!" I admonished. He kept on smiling, but it changed into a sheepish smile.

"Okay, but who has that 'sweet, adorable, and cute confused look'?" He asked, trying to mimic my cutie voice.

"Just this guy... Very cute... It's you, silly!!" I added when his cocky smile faltered. I was a very good actress when it came down to it. I just let people figure that out for themselves.

"Good... But why are you a virtual slut?" He asked, his curiosity piqued.

"Oh good God... Remind me to kill Sierra later... Little beach..."

"Beach?" He asked. I had a feeling this was going to be a _long_ day, full of explanations and embarrassment.


	14. Shattered

**Author's Note: 4"14 AM. Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 14

I was right. It _was_ an unbearably long day, and Gill laughed when I told him the story behind the 'virtual slut' thing. Very awkward for me, and he just thought it was the funniest thing in the world!

"Stop laughing at me!" I had told him for the millionth time. It obviously wasn't working.

"I'm sorry! I just find it so hilarious! A virtual slut! And when you say 'beach', you mean something else all together!" He had replied, and I huffed angrily.

"Only when Sierra is concerned. She still is a beach. A beach that I am going to kill. She so deserves it! And you should die too, because you listened in on my conversation! But then I'd be lonely by killing my boyfriend and best friend... Oh, how to get revenge..."

And then he looked terrified, so I smiled sweetly at him and told him to get back to his work. Luckily he did, and now I was just sitting at my computer, trying to think of words to come after the other. I was glad that I took many typing classes, so I could look around the room as I typed. I looked at Elli, who was currently chatting it up with some person from Flower-bud Village who was thinking of moving to the island.

Hamilton was sitting on chair in front of the computer a couple of places to the left of me, and then I slid a look to Gill. He was leaning on one of the bookcases lightly, clenching a book tightly in his hands. My gaze slid up to his face, and I realized he was watching me. He seemed to notice that I was staring at him, and blushed, but we didn't stop staring.

Despite all of the voices in my head telling me to stay put where I was and just settle for romantic fantasies that would be playing in my head soon anyway, I got up and walked the short distance over to him. His eyes had a glazed look to them, and I melted under his unbreakable gaze as I got right up in his face, resting my hands on his broad shoulders and rubbing lightly. "What's on your mind?" I asked gently, not caring that his co-worker and father were still in the same room.

"You..." He murmured, pulling my soft body against his hard and lean one. He kissed me lightly at first, then with increasing passion and pressure. We barely registered Elli and Hamilton slipping out of the room when he pushed me against the book case. There came that 'cheap secretary' thought in my head again, but my mind melted away and I was sure that my brain was leaking out of ears.

"Hey guys, what's u--- OKAY! That was way too much to see! I'll just come back later!" Somebody said, interrupting us. I looked to my left to see Luke fleeing down the stairs, probably determined to get the image of us kissing out of his mind. We tittered a bit with nervous laughter, but started kissing again when our eyes locked.

After a while of pushing against the bookcase, we created enough of an unbalanced force against it that it started to sway, and I pulled away from his lips as it tumbled. I screeched, afraid I was going to fall too, but Gill pulled me closer against him, kissing my temple. The crash and stuff scared me so much that I had begun to cry, and Gill was trying to keep his cool, but I could tell he was panicking. Who wouldn't when they just knocked down a giant bookcase and had a terrified and crying girl in their arms?

"Don't do that, baby... you're fine... we weren't hurt, we're ok." He told me gently, just as Elli, Hamilton and Luke came pounding up the stairs again. It was pretty funny to watch Hamilton run. "Oh my! Are you two all right?" Elli asked, coming over to us. Gill nodded and shooed her away nicely, and then rested his chin on top of my head.

Luke was helping Hamilton put the bookcase back up and gather all the books, and by helped I mean that Hamilton supervised Luke's actions while he did all the work. I really wanted to help, but I was too busy hyperventilating. Gill led me to a chair in the little classroom looking room, and then I put my head in-between my legs since I didn't have a paper bag. He just patted my back gently, and then I eventually got over it.

"That scared the freak out of me!" I announced, even if it was obvious.

"I know, but just take a few deep breaths and you'll be fine."

"Now I am extremely embarrassed…" I mumbled.

"You shouldn't be. I'll make sure Luke and Elli won't tell anyone. My dad can be a gossiper, but he wouldn't say anything about you crying." Gill calmly reassured me. After a while of just sitting in there, I finally thought that I should just go home and sleep everything off.

"Gill… I'm just gonna go home. Bye." I said, giving him a peck on the cheek as I walked out the room and downstairs. He started to sputter a protest after he realized what I had said, but I was already too far away.

When I finally made it in, I checked on Gracie, and then plopped on my bed and fell into much needed sleep.

I woke the next morning to a strange phone call from Bo. "Hello?" I asked, not recognizing the number.

"Hi Kayla… This is Bo…"

"Oh, Bo… Uh, what do you need?"

"Just to tell you some interesting news I caught wind of… Luna has been spending a lot of time at town hall lately… And comes out with a very satisfied look on her face." He informed me. My eyes widened, but I didn't get what he was implying.

"So?"

"She has a major thing for Gill, and whenever I talk to her, she says that their relationship is progressing further and further… I happen to think that Gill is cheating on you with her." Just the thought of that shattered my heart into a million pieces. After a few minutes of silence, Bo asked if I was still there.

"Yeah… Listen, I'm gonna head on over to Town Hall now… Thanks for the information, Bo." I said weakly, hanging up without listening to him say goodbye. I quickly showered and got dressed, and practically sprinted over to Town Hall. The sight that greeted me was not one I would have cared to see.

Gill was pressed against the wall, a flush upon his face, and Luna was doing the pressing. Gill looked towards me, a shocked expression on his face, and hastily pushed Luna off of him. And the look on her face was of utter delight.

"Kayla, this isn't what it looks like."

"That's what they all say. They all lie. Oh, don't let me bother your study session. I'll see myself out. But just know that I despise both of you now. Neither of you are allowed to even talk to me ever again. Good day." I told them in a surprisingly calm voice. I turned away before either one of them could say anything, and ran out the door.

My eyes were swimming with tears, and my vision was blurred. I slowly made my way towards the beach, numb. I didn't register the rock until I fell. And I fell hard. I couldn't get up, and I saw no use in it either. I heard a faint scream, and slowly fell into the world of the unconscious.


	15. White Roses

**Author's Note: Instead of thinking that these our chapters, I've started to think of them as episodes. That's why I title them! I love this episode... Haha. You'll see why. (And I do this on purpose;) Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 15

I was at the clinic when I woke up. At first all I saw was the bright hospital light above me, but slowly everything came into focus. The heart monitor humming beside me, the IV plugged into my arm. I turned my head in the other direction, and saw a golden blonde asleep in the chair next to me. Her face was tear-stained, and there were bags under her eyes. I quickly looked through my mind to put a name to the face, and felt bad that it took me so long to recognize my best friend.

"Sierra…" I said quietly, hoping that I wouldn't have to shout to get her up. Then someone else came in. He looked at Sierra first, and then at me. "Oh, you're awake! Sierra, Kayla's awake!" He announced, shaking her shoulder.

"Eh… Chase… I'm trying to sleep… Wait, what? Kayla! You're awake!" She said cheerfully, rushing to my side and gently hugging me. "Hey Sierra, Chase. What's up?" I asked, smiling goofily at them. Chase just shook his head while Sierra pulled away and shook me.

"What do you mean, 'what's up?'? You fell on the beach, and you've been unconscious for days! We've been so worried! And Gill, he was beside himself with tears. He stayed here since the day Renee found you, but Chase and I convinced him to go home and get some real sleep." Just her mentioning his name made me frown. But I was secretly glad that he was remorseful. He deserved to be sad.

"Okay. I just want to go back to sleep, okay?" She nodded, and her and Chase left me in the room to ponder my thoughts. What if the scene I had witnessed however many days ago hadn't been what I thought it was? What if Gill was actually telling the truth? And how did Bo really know? I asked myself numerous times. It could have been just a huge set up, so Luna could have Gill and Bo could have me.

That theory totally made sense, at least to me. I would have ran it by Sierra, but since I had shooed her and her 'secret' boyfriend out, I had nobody to talk to. So I kept up a conversation in my head with myself.

_Gill and I are perfect for each other, and meant to be. Why would he do something to hurt me? Why would he cheat?_

_Because he's a man! _My other inner voice screamed. _All men are pigs, when it comes down to it. They're also like bees; they try to pollinate all the flowers they can!_

_How do you know? I mean, how do I know? I think I love him…_

_Love is fickle. Throw it away before it has a chance to hurt you._

_But it already has… If I didn't love him, and if he didn't love me, he couldn't hurt me so much. It makes perfect sense. I'm in love with Gill…_ My inner war stopped with that. Then the Devil walked in herself.

"Kayla… I… This is all my fault."

"Yes, it is." Instead of shying away, she took that as permission to go on.

"I was trying to seduce Gill and steal him away, I pushed him into a corner, and he got really angry with me. He was so angry that his face turned red!" Well, that would explain the flushed face.

"It was the whole big scheme Bo and I cooked up… But when I saw your face… I ran away too… I'm so sorry, Kayla! I didn't mean for you to get hurt physically! I just wanted Gill… But I think I found someone else, someone who suits me better." I was starting to forgive her, but I was letting her go on.

"When Bo and I thought things up, I started feeling this longing, and I realize, now, that I like Bo… I think he may like me, too! Oh, I'm going to go tell him! Bye Kayla!" She exclaimed, and I smiled at Luna as she walked out. I then knew that I had to talk to Gill as soon as possible. But since I was on bed rest, I had to wait for him to come to me.

He didn't.

I was severely depressed by the time Jin and Irene released me. I walked slowly, without purpose, ignoring all who passed by me. If they said something to me, I didn't hear it. I didn't tell Sierra they were releasing me, so I was all alone in my house, besides Gracie. I took her upstairs, and sat on the couch. I couldn't look at my entertainment system, since Gill was the one who had put it together. So I settled on just laying on my stomach on the couch, wishing the minutes away until he would come and see me.

By eight, I was feeling very low on hope. Nobody had called me; nobody had knocked on my door. People saw me outside, and it was just a matter of time before somebody who cared for me came to check up. Yet still, it was ten before the faintest of knocks sounded on my door. It sounded hesitant at first, like the person was risking their life just by knocking. But then it grew louder, and I pounded down the stairs.

I checked my secret peep hole to see who it was, and my heart burst with happiness when I saw that familiar scowl. But I calmed myself down until I knew I had control of myself if he so much as looked at me. I opened the door smoothly, and stared at him with what I hoped was a blank expression.

He smiled fully at me, extending an arm that I hadn't even noticed that was behind his back, and I found myself staring at beautiful white roses. I couldn't control anything then.

"Oh, white roses! These are my favorite! Oh, how did you get them? How did you know I would react like this?" I added when I caught that smug grin of his.

"Guess."

"That Sierra is the devil." He chuckled, and brushed past me and inside. I crossed over to the kitchen, not looking at him, and retrieved a glass vase from cabinet underneath the sink. I filled it with water, placed the flowers in it, and gave myself some thinking time by arranging them. Then I set them on the dinner table as the center-piece.

"They look good there." He said, coming up next to me. I slid a cool glance his way.

"Yes, they do. Now, what do you want, Gill?" If he was affected by my icy tone, he didn't show it. He smiled a goofy smile, and looked me square in the eye.

"You know what really happened. If you didn't, I would be dead by now." I conceded him that point by shrugging. He kept going, courageous.

"I'm sorry that I didn't push her away immediately, and that you had to think all those things. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I was really worried about you." When he said that, his smile faded, and his expression contained a seriousness I was almost afraid of.

"If you were so worried, what took you so long to come here?" I asked.

"I was finding the flowers, and the courage. I'm pretty high on it now, so I would appreciate it if you would just stop talking." I pouted, but waved him on.

"Kayla, I'm going to tell you something I should have said a long time ago, the first time you and I kissed. I need you. I need you in my life more than anything. You're a lot like my mom, but that's not really why I need you. You were my friend when I needed a friend; you were the light in the darkness that was over-crowding my life. You changed me, even though neither of us even noticed. All of that sounded so corny, but it's all true." He shocked me speechless with his words.

I pressed a hand to my jumping stomach, resisted laying the other on my speeding heart. I started my speech a little breathlessly. "You have no idea what it's like to hear those words, and what I feel like when they come from you. That just made me so indescribably happy; I don't even know what else to say." I told him, he smiled again.

"I can think of something. How about 'I love you, Gill.' I really like that." My eyes popped open, and my smile was face splitting.

"I like that too. I love you, Gill."

"I love you too, Kayla. Now, my little virtual slut, can you please kiss me?" He asked, and I jumped him. Literally, I jumped on him, knocking him on the ground. I placed dozens of light kisses on his face, and squealed happily before our lips connected.

He pulled away quickly, as if remembering something. He looked scared to death. He looked around quickly, looking anywhere but at me. I finally grew frustrated enough to just take his chin in my hand and turn him so he would look at me.

"What is it?" I asked while my glow fading.

"I just… uh… wanted to ask you something… Something important."

"Go ahead." I told him, releasing his chin and smiling innocently at him. He got all flustered and scared again, and I thought it was because we were so close. I scooted a little off of him, so he could sit up without having to use his elbows for support, but we would still be close.

"Well… I know we haven't known each other long… and haven't dated that much longer either, but here it goes. You know I love you, that I want you; that I need you, and I know you love, need, and want me too. So I was wondering, Kayla Grant, will you please make me the happiest man alive by marrying me?" Life couldn't get any better.

I gasped at him, and then started to squeal. I couldn't contain it. "Oh my god, yes, yes, and yes! I'd love to marry you! OMG! We have to tell everyone! First, we start with Sierra, and then with your father, of course, and then with---"

"Hold your horses; you don't even have the ring on your finger yet. Here…" He interrupted, digging in his pocket and pulling out a ring box. I squealed again, looking almost insane as I smiled down at it. He opened it, and I saw a beautiful diamond ring set in rose gold looking up at me. He took it out of the case and slipped it gently on my finger, and it fit perfectly.

After staring at it appreciatively for a respectable amount of time, I leaned over and kissed him fully on the lips. It didn't really last long, since I was itching to go around and tell everyone. I was paces ahead of him when I reached Sierra's, and I pounded on her door, not caring if she was sleeping or not.

She came to the door seconds later, looking a little peeved. Before she could say anything, I squealed.

"I'm getting married! Well, Gill and I are getting married, but still! AH! I'm so friggin' happy!" I announced. She remained still and confused for a second, but in a flash she was squealing too. I took her hands and we jumped around in a circle while squealing happily. Gill just watched us with a satisfied smirk on his face.


	16. Rosalind

**Author's Note: Don't tell me you thought it ended at the last episode, _White Roses_, did you! We still have lots to do! Like planning the wedding, having the wedding, the epilogue! Not to mention, Sierra's story isn't finished yet! And now wouldn't you think this episode would be all happy and stuff? Wrong. You may get a little misty-eyed, and it's pretty darn weird. But don't worry! This'll be the last upload on this for a while! Anyway, Enjoy~**

Chapter 16

Going around the Island and telling everyone seemed like the best idea. But, as Gill pointed out annoyingly, it was too late to go knocking on everyone's doors besides his dad's. I sulked a bit, but perked up on the walk over. Gill had his arm around my shoulder the whole walk, which definitely made me all warm and fuzzy inside.

He got out his key with his free hand, and we squeezed inside together. His father was nowhere to be seen, so I smiled at him. "Maybe he's in his office gossiping about us?" I offered. Gill smiled, and led me down the hall.

Again, we found no one.

Gill had a puzzled look upon his face when he came downstairs after checking the bedrooms. He shook his head at me when I held my eyebrows up in question. The question passed in our eyes; _Where could he be at this hour? _Then we both shrugged, and I had to crack a smile. We went outside again, and after locking the door behind us, we walked to the steps by town hall to think.

"Do you think he went in to work late?"

"I doubt it. My father doesn't really work at all, but if he does, it'd be during the day time. It's almost like a rule for him."

I slumped again, waiting for a brilliant idea to cross my mind so I could snap up and feel smart. Unfortunately, I kept drawing blanks.

Then, I started to hum an old Russian song. It was the story of two lovers, but the man gets killed in an awful battle at war. His lover, now heart-broken and depressed, kills herself to be with him once again. It was a tragic story, but all the best Russian songs are tragic. As I got into the second verse, I pictured the story in my mind.

A handsome man kissing his lover goodbye at the train-station, and she with tears in her eyes. They embrace a final time, exchange 'I love you's', and then he departs. He looks out the window to see her falling on her knees in sadness, and in fear. He writes her every day, telling her of the happy moments they shared. Then the letters suddenly stop one day, and she hopes he just forgot to send her one, and that she'll get another the next day.

But the letter sent to her was one of death. The death of her lover.

Her mind and heart snap, so then she's warped and twisted, and caught in her obsession of him. She attends his funeral, only to kill herself that night. But, in the end, she and her love are together in heaven.

A tear spilled over and ran down my cheek as I began to think of all the bad things that could happen. My humming stopped as my throat blocked with emotion, and Gill looked down at me.

"Oh, hey now, there's no need to cry here! My dad is somewhere!"

"I wasn't crying over that... I was just thinking of some stuff." I waved my hand in front of my face, trying to dismiss the subject. I could tell he wanted to press, and could see the control on the instinct in his eyes. He just sat down beside me and gathered me close. It felt good to rest my head on his strong shoulder. I would always know that there was always someone to lean on.

"Maybe Sierra has an idea of where he is!" I exclaimed, prancing up. I took out my phone without waiting for Gill to respond, although I doubted he would, and scrolled through my contacts list. I never remembered to put speed-dial on my phone.

She picked up on the 5th ring.

"Yes Kay?"

"We got ourselves a situation, partner! Gillykins and I can't find Hamilton anywhere!" I heard Gill start to protest saying Gillykins over the phone, but I just help up a hand. He was such a well-trained man, he stopped. Good Gillykins.

"Not one place, huh? Well, I doubt he's doing anything that you do, like fishing, because the fish would probably just pull him right in the water! Why not see if he's going for a late night stroll, contemplating life? I'm sure you've done that before."

While I couldn't exactly deny the last part, her logic didn't make sense.

"Wait, first you're saying he wouldn't do what I do, and now you're saying that him and I would do the same thing? That's messed up, Sierra."

"Well, just look around or wait until tomorrow. And Kay, drop by my place tomorrow! I have something mighty important to tell you." She hung up on me without giving me time to answer. Well, thanks for nothing!

"She was sure helpful." I muttered to Gill as he rose. He just shrugged and sighed, and then hugged me to his side.

"Maybe she's just tired... I know I am... I'll walk you home, and then I'll head back to my place and wait up for my dad." He offered, but a thought struck me.

"Gill, wait... Maybe he went to the cemetery. I used to go to the cemetery back home all the time just to talk to my grandmother. Maybe he wanted to talk to your mom?" I could see the idea brought up a wound, but he nodded sagely.

"That's a good idea, Kayla. Let's go see."

We walked to Maple Lake district, and I could hear the leaves crunch beneath our feet as we started up the path to the church. We spotted a round figure by the cemetery, and creeped closer for confirmation. It indeed was Hamilton, and we could just make out the conversation he was having in the cold night air with the dead.

"Well, Rosalind, I think our son is going to ask his girl to marry him... I saw a ring box in his room yesterday, and now that Kayla is out of the hospital, I think he's going to ask real soon. I can't really believe that he's finally grown up, and that you aren't able to be here with us. You know, Kayla's a lot like you. Heck, she even looks like you!

"We let her wear one of your dresses, and I hope that's okay. Gill and I were so shocked when she came out wearing it, because her blonde hair was down and flowing, like yours did. I know they really love each other, and I can see that whenever I look at them look at each other. I just wanted to fill you in on everything, honey, so that you know how great a man our son has grown up to be, and what a wonderful girl he's found. I hope she says yes. I know you're watching over all of us, and that you'll be there at their wedding. I love you, Rosalind. I always will, no matter what happens. Bye, honey."

I had started to cry about half-way through the speech. Gill nudged me over a ways so that his dad wouldn't see us.

"He needs his privacy now. We'll tell him tomorrow."

I nodded to him, and we started to walk in the opposite direction Hamilton went in. I kept on thinking about how much losing a wife, a mother could hurt, so the tears kept on falling silently down my cheeks. Every now and then Gill would pause in his walking, and wipe the freshest ones away. I very much so wanted to do the same for him, because he was crying as well, but I knew he needed to be left alone as much as I needed to be comforted by him.

We made it to my door, aided by the streetlamps, and I dug out my key. I didn't unlock the door though, but turned to meet Gill face to face, misty-eye to misty-eye. I smiled gently, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Our lips met sweetly, providing comfort instead of passion. He withdrew after a bit, and just rested his forehead on mine. I sniffled a time or two, but the tears had sub-sided.

"I love you, Gill. So much. I love you just as much as your mom loved your dad."

"Then I don't think I can say 'I love you more' because we're simply just not capable of anything more. My mother and father loved each other more than anything else in this world, besides me. I'm glad that we have that. I love you too, Kayla. You're so important to me. I don't want you to be sad anymore, okay honey? Love isn't sad, it's beautiful."

"Gill, that was so sweet. Okay, I won't be sad anymore. I'll just say I was touched very deeply. Good night, my honey bunches of oats! I'll see you when the sun rises on a new day." I kissed him quickly again, and pulled away a bit.

"I love you too. Sweet dreams, Kayla."


	17. Pranking

**Mwahahahahaha. This prank wasn't even my idea. Mwahahahaha.**

"That was weird." I said to myself as I left Sierra's house. And, well, it was. But, I had a job to do.

And that job was to announce to Gill's father that his son and I were getting married.

As I jogged up the steps to town hall, my thoughts were clouded by the possibilities of his reaction. Would he be happy? Would he be sad? Would he disapprove? Would he hate me for taking away the only thing he had left in life besides being mayor?

Obviously Gill didn't think so, seeing as he looked pretty darn ecstatic when I met with him outside the town hall. I raised an eyebrow at him as I approached.

"Oh? And what has you so happy?" I asked. He smiled.

"I have you for a fiancé, why wouldn't I be happy?" I blushed and smiled, and as soon as I was close enough, gave him a nice big kiss. We were smiling as we got out of it, and didn't realize the crowd we had drawn until there was applause. When we looked up it really wasn't a crowd, just a gleeful Hamilton.

"Oh, happy days! Kayla's all right and you two are together! Now, Gill, when are you going to propose to her?" He asked, bouncing up and down. Gill and I retracted from each other, each scratching our heads in embarrassment, not sure what to say. But then, my ring glinted in the sunlight, and Hamilton noticed.

"Oh my! Oh my my my my! You already have! Why didn't you tell me immediately?" He questioned, coming forth and grasping my hand in his to examine the ring.

"Good choice, my boy! Very fine cut indeed!" I looked over at Gill, who looked a little red in the face from the compliments he wasn't used to hearing. Hamilton released my hand, which Gill, without thinking, took, while Hamilton watched with joyous eyes. I scratched my head again with my free hand.

"So you're… Okay with this?" I asked. Hamilton looked shocked.

"Why would you even have to ask? If my son's happy, I'm happy." Gill flushed. I smiled, happy too.

"When will the wedding be?" Hamilton asked. Gill and I faltered. Why hadn't I thought of a date? Hamilton noticed out distress.

"You're just newly engaged, you shouldn't be worried about details yet. Let's go into the Town Hall and look at what days are available for the wedding at the Church." He suggested, and I smiled eagerly at him, and Gill and I walked into Town Hall with him.

Hamilton led us to his usual desk in the back; he didn't have a real office, because usually all he was there for was just show. Gill and Elli did most of the work, obviously. Well, now it was Gill, Elli, and I who did the work. But still, most of the Mayor's duties fell onto Gill's shoulders.

Anyway, he led us back there and opened up a little black book filled with dates and numerous things.

"Now, it's almost the end of summer, so we could have it on the last Sunday of Summer or the 2nd Sunday of Fall, because the Flower Festival is the first Sunday because it had to be moved because of the storm and all that jazz."

I liked the idea of the 2nd Sunday of fall, because it would give me more time to plan, it would be a nicer climate, and I could have white roses as my bouquet. I looked to Gill, and voiced my idea and reasons. Gill smiled at me and nodded, agreeing with me. We then both looked towards Hamilton, and he grinned at us.

"The 2nd Sunday of Fall is perfect. Now, Kayla, I suppose you would like to do most of the planning yourself, but Elli knows how to plan weddings very well, so if you ever have any questions, you should ask her. Now you two, go be on your merry way!" He told us, ushering us out the door.

"I'm excited." I declared as soon as the door shut behind us.

"Good." Gill said, and leaned over to kiss my cheek. I grinned.

"You missed." I told him, and pulled him in for a very satisfying kiss.

When we parted, we were both grinning, and started to walk away when we walked into a very confused looking Chase.

"Oh, sorry." He muttered. I grabbed his arm as he tried to get by us.

"Hey, Chase, what's up?" I asked. He finally seemed to remember that we were friends, and he perked up instantly.

"Oh, nothing. Was just wandering around." He said, smiling.

I smiled in return, and he looked down as my hand let go of his arm.

"Hey! That's a nice ring, there. You two getting married? That's great. Congrats." He said, grinning at us still. I laughed and nodded, when an idea suddenly sprouted in my mind. The perfect trick to get Sierra back for all of the horrible things she has done to me. I smiled evilly, and before Chase could back away, I grabbed him by the arm and said,

"Want to play a little prank, Chase?"

"So when are we getting married?" Chase said on his phone, talking to Sierra. I was trying to control my laughter during the pregnant pause before Sierra spoke, stunned.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her voice small and vulnerable. I almost felt bad for a second. Almost.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." Chase said, and it would have perfect had he not faltered while trying to suppress a laugh.

"OH THAT EVIL CHILD TOLD YOU TO SAY THAT DIDN'T SHE?" I could hear Sierra yell, and Chase immediately started laughing, as did Gill. Me, well, I was guffawing by the point. I was practically rolling on the floor as I quaked with laughter. I felt no remorse.

"You guys… You're in so much trouble…" She growled.

"Hahahaha! Oh, don't act like you don't think about it Sierra!" I bellowed between laughs.

"No I don't! You guys are being such jerks! Shut up!" She yelled, trying to quiet us. It didn't work. Lying never works, I added as an afterthought.

"You know we love you!" I shouted.

"No you don't!" She yelled, and hung up without giving us a chance to respond.

Yep. No remorse.


	18. Sierra's Dress

**Major slut right here.**

I became a crazy-ass bride within minutes of the first week of planning. I became so awful that Sierra could barely stand me. Not that she usually could stand me in the first place, but still. She was a rock in the planning, as was Elli, and even Gill. He wasn't one of those grooms that just said 'whatever you want' and were absolutely no help. He actually gave his opinion.

Then my family came.

Hysteria ensued.

My sister and her kids and husband stayed at the Inn, while my mother, father, and brother stayed at my house. I'd rather have had the kids instead of those three adults. They were absolutely insane. My father kept on harassing Gill every chance he could get, while my mother went on and on about her babies being all grown and my brother was his weird self.

Don't get me wrong, I love my family. But I liked living away from them, being on my own. I was more of a loner compared to them. My mother and sister needed people to thrive. I took after my dad in the sense that I could entertain myself if need be. So having my mother and sister with me all over again had me pulling out my hair more times than I should ever have to do.

Gill, that crazy ass I love, actually enjoyed them all. I couldn't understand it. But, to each his own, I guess.

So yeah, back to the planning. I would know exactly what I wanted, then someone would present another option and I would get confused. I wasn't very good at making important decisions. Ever. At all. I wanted to throw Sierra out of a window so many times. Probably more times than she wanted to hit me over the head with something very big and heavy. But I couldn't be sure.

The biggest argument we had was over the dress she would wear. I mean, what else would the maid of honor argue about with the bride?

I for one liked the dress. It was a nice… Never mind. It was a shitty dress. I just picked it out to piss her off. I'd actually picked out a different dress, and it would be the one that she would really wear at the wedding. It was a nice lilac, my favorite color, and it would suit her skin perfectly, and accent the lavenders she held in her bouquet.

Now the fake dress, it was puke green and had many layers of flounces. I wish I could have taken a picture of her face on her first fitting, it was one of sheer horror before it could form into one of fury directed towards me.

"I thought you loved me!" She wailed. I grinned behind her back.

"Of course I do. And if you loved me you'd wear this. Because I like it. And hey, you could pass for a shiny mermaid."

"There is no way in hell that this could make me pass for a mermaid! Ugh, you bitch! You want me to suffer!" She accused.

"Yes. Yes I do. Now let Candace take notes."

I remember it like it was just last week. Which it was. But that was beside the point. The point is that her second fitting is today, and I shall reveal the real dress to her delight.

We walked to the Tailor's from my house, her lagging behind me with a pained look on her face.

"I hate you. You're making me look bad just so you can look even better than you already do in that fantastic dress, if that were possible."

"Oh, flattery. That shall not work on me. You're wearing the dress I picked out for you." I told her. Her slightly hopeful face fell, and we walked the rest of the way in silence.

Candace pulled the real dress out of the back, and Sierra's face lit up with hope. She turned to me like a little kid about to beg their mother for a piece of candy.

"Is it mine? Really?" She asked, hopefully. I nodded, smiling.

"YES! THE PRETTY DRESS IS MINE!" She declared, engulfing me in a hug. I just laughed and hugged her back.

"I knew you'd be happy. I threw the other dress away. I just got it to piss you off. Which I succeeded in doing." I said, proud of myself. She turned to glare at me.

"You made me think for a week I was going to look like someone puked all over me in front of Chase! Evil Child!" I bowed to her.

"Guilty." We went back to the fitting without another word on the topic.

When we finished, I walked her to Chase's, and walked back to my house.

Gill was already there when I got there, and greeted me with a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the fitting?" He had been on my plan.

"Awesome. She called me an Evil Child. I believe I succeeded in my mission." I told him, smiling, before pulling him in for a real kiss.

After a while of watching TV, we settled down for dinner, and a thought struck my mind. We were already so… domestic, and we weren't even married yet. Wasn't that kind of weird? I didn't really think so, but I asked Gill, anyway.

"Not really, it's kind of like we're in the advanced class." Leave it to my nerdy Gill to compare things to school. I smiled and nodded. Then, another thought came to mind… If we were so advanced…

"Gill… let's do it." He choked on his food and stared at me in shock after he had stopped gagging. I just smiled eagerly.

"Uh, no. I think we can wait a few weeks to have sex." I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"This is so strange, you should be the one asking, and I should be the one saying no. Maybe Sierra is right after all… Maybe I am a slut…" I mumbled, but shook it off.

"I'd prefer to wait." He said again, getting up and rinsing his dish out in the sink. We had had his favorite, tomato soup.

"I am offering myself to you, Gill. You should accept the offer."

"NO."

"… Fine. Spoilsport." I mumbled, pouting and heading upstairs.

"Hey," He called, and I turned to look at him.

"Just think, it'll be that much more special if we wait." I smiled at him. He was such a sweetie.


	19. WTF should I call this

**I wrote a chapter for this of my own free will! Sierra shall be happy!**

Another reason why Gill said no: my family was still at my house. I was reminded of this fact when I ran straight into my brother as I walked through the hallway.

"Hey," he said with his easy grin.

"Is Gill still here? Dad and I were hoping he would watch the game with us." I nodded, and he smiled again, jogging downstairs to catch Gill before he left. I just shook my head and smiled, and walked into one of the guest room's to find my mother.

She was sitting on the bed, watching a Lifetime movie, of course.

"Hi mom." I said, sitting down next to her.

"Hi sweetie. What's up?" She asked, putting her arm around me.

"Nothing. Did you manage to put the TV on by yourself, or did dad do it?" I asked. She rolled her eyes and laughed. My mother was not very oriented in technology.

"… Dad did." She answered quietly.

"Of course. I wish this wedding would just come already so I wouldn't have to be so excited and wait."

"Patience, my dear."

"Is a virtue I do not have." I finished. She laughed. Then Gracie trotted into the room, and surprisingly, jumped up on the high-standing bed and onto my lap.

"Such a cute puppy." I cooed, scratching her ears. I looked over to my mother, who was smiling at me.

"I love you." She said, randomly. I jerked my shoulders up, a little embarrassed.

"Love you too, mom…" I murmured. She returned her attention to the TV, and I got up and left. I went into my room, locked the door, and sat on my bed. Being bored and wanting to talk to someone who would be weird with me, I called Sierra.

"Die. You evil thing, just die." She said when she picked up.

"Oh, Sierra. I will never die. I just keep coming back… I'm like Ganondorf." She sighed.

"I know that… What is it?"

"Well, I invited Gill into my bed."

"Slut."

"I know. But he refused. Probably because he actually remembered that my family is still in my house. But also because he wanted to wait to make it more special."

"How sweet." She said, half joking, and half not really paying attention to me. I sighed.

"Are you with Chase?"

"Yeah…"

"All right, I'll let you go…" I said, sighing once again. I missed talking to Sierra normally, and not about my wedding.

"Kay, wait. Sorry, I was just thinking about the fact Chase just said he loved me. And I said it back." My eyes widened, and I shot up.

"What? Oh my gosh, that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you!" I squealed. She hushed me.

"Are you holed up in the bathroom so Chase can't hear our conversation?"

"Pretty much, yeah." She answered. I smiled. We knew each other too well.

"I'll let you go for now, then. See you tomorrow for the last day of planning! Hmm, should we go with canapés?" I asked, launching into crazy bride. Sierra immediately groaned. I just laughed.

"I'll save it for tomorrow. Wait, tomorrow's the festival, isn't it? Next day, I guess. I'm sure you want to spend it with your lovey dovey Chasie wasie." I could practically hear her cringe on the other line.

"Shut up, slut. See you."

"Bye, bitch." And with that, we hung up.

I laid in my bed for a while, staring at the ceiling and thought about nothing I could remember. Then, I got up, got ready for bed, and then went back downstairs to check on the boys and their game.

"Who's playing?" I asked, loudly. They were too enraptured by the game to hear me. I sighed, sitting on the arm of the sofa by Gill. I noticed it was the Orlando Magic against the Miami Heat. Always faithful to the Magic, we all groaned when LeBron James made a basket for the Heat.

"I hate LeBron James. He's such a materialistic jerk." I said, crossing my arms. That they did hear.

"Don't even get me started on that jerk." My brother said.

"And to think they used to call him King James… More like the Lyin' King." My dad said, with passion. I laughed. Gill just sat there, staring at the screen. I poked him. He didn't look at me. I poked him again. Still no response. I gasped, glaring at my brother.

"You converted my Gill into a sports lover that ignores everything around him when a game is on! Why, why?" I yelled. He just smirked at me, reaching for some chips they had gotten out of the pantry. I glared as crumbs scrambled across the floor. He would _so_ be cleaning that up.

"It was in him all along." I glared at him, but turned to Gill.

"Gill?" I said, testing. No response. I tugged on his cowlick. No response. Then, I tugged on his ear hard, and his eyes flashed to mine.

"That hurt. Why'd you do that?"

"You've been ignoring me for minutes." I said, crossing my arms over my chest and pouting.

"Oh, sorry, honey." He said, already turning back to the game. I sighed and got up. It was a lost cause. St. Jude, help me.

About an hour later, the game was over, with the Magic surprisingly winning. It wasn't that they weren't a good team, but with all the good players on the Heat, it just wasn't expected that they would win. My father and brother jumped up, overjoyed. I glared at them as they all high fived each other.

They all simultaneously stretched and yawned. My brother and father quickly went upstairs to their respective rooms, leaving me to say goodbye to Gill.

"I'm guessing you enjoyed the game." I said, my arms crossed. Gill looked at me warily.

"Yes.."

"I hate sports." I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why did you stay down here with us?"

"Because I hate Lifetime movies and boredom more." I answered, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry I ignored you…" He said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. I smiled.

"You'll just have to make it up to me." I said, sultrily, and slid up to him.

"Oh? How?" He asked, kissing my lips. I sighed into the kiss.

"Mhm… Good night, Gill. Be careful on your way home." I said, stepping away. He gave me one more peck, and then left.


	20. Flower Festival

**Short, but it will have to suffice.**

The next day, I decided to go to Soufflé farm to get some saplings, because I woke up with the urge to start an orchard. Although I thought they'd be closed since the Flower Festival was today and all, but when I tried to open the door, it wasn't locked.

Surprised I went in, and Ruth greeted me at the counter.

"Whoa, what are you guys doing open?" I asked, going up to her and taking out my wallet.

"I just had a feeling someone would need something." She said, smiling at me. I laughed a little.

"All right, I'll take 2 chestnut saplings, because I'm stupid and forgot to bring something to carry them in and that's all I can carry." I said, admonishing myself. Ruth laughed.

"You can take one of our wagons. Bring it back whenever." My face lit up.

"In that case, I'll take the 2 chestnut, 2 apple, and… What else grows in fall? Oh, yeah, 2 grapes." I told her, smiling. She nodded and we went into the back to get the wagon, and loaded it up with the seedlings. I wheeled it home slowly, since it was really freaking heavy.

I stopped the wagon right next to my field, and went into my house and ordered my brother to help me. I didn't want my father to try to help and accidently throw his back out.

I dug a deep enough hole for them all, while my brother set in the saplings and covered them back up, and then I watered them.

"Kyle," I said as we walked back in. He looked at me.

"You have anybody special?" I asked, and he shook his head, making a face.

"What?"

"I don't really see myself as the marrying type. Why stay with one flower when you can try them all?" He said, and I sighed. What a guy.

"You'll see in due time, big brother."

After resting in my room for a while, I got up to take a shower and dress nicely for the flower festival. I chose a nice floaty dress, since it wasn't too cold yet. It was the color of the meadows in Brownie Ranch District, and it suited me nicely.

I ran into my mother as I exited the bathroom.

"Oh, don't you look pretty? You're going to the festival with Gill?" She asked. I nodded.

"Are you and dad staying in? Or are you going? Kyle will probably just stay in and watch TV." I deduced. My mother shook her head.

"I'm forcing him to go with us. The Lord knows how much that boy needs to find a good girl." I smiled, nodding, and went on my merry way to Gill's. Well, soon, it wouldn't be his home anymore. It would just be his father's. Because Gill would be living with me. I sighed, wondering if he'd miss living with his father.

Just as I was about to knock on the door, Hamilton opened it, bright eyed and bushy-tailed.

"Oh, Kayla, sorry I can't stay. I've got to go announce the beginning of the festival!" He declared, racing by me. I stood there for a bit, kind of bewildered at his speed. But I shook it off and went inside. Gill was in the kitchen, drinking some juice.

"Hey, honey." He said. I blushed at the name. Heehee. I was his honey.

"Hi. You ready to go see some flowers?" I asked, turning back towards the door. He finished his drink and followed me out the door, where we went to the square. We made it just in time for his father to announce the festival.

We sat down on a blanket on the hill there, watching people hustle and bustle and Selena dance, asking everyone who entered to buy her a lily. Some did, some didn't. I stared at the beautiful blue mistflowers and roses, enraptured by them. They were so pretty, and I wanted to touch one. I was so focused on them that I nearly jumped ten feet in the air when two roses, one red and one white, fell on my lap. They were intertwined.

"I was told when I was younger that having one red and white rose intertwined symbolizes unity." Gill said, sitting down next to me, playing with my hair while I twirled the roses in my hand. I smiled at him, heart warmed.

"Thank you." I whispered.

"Anything for you." He told me. I closed my eyes and rested against him, keeping the roses clutched in my hand pressed against my heart.

Later, when the flower viewing part of the festival had passed, we went down to the beach for our date. I was still pretty tired, having played the bug catching game with my family for a good portion of the day. And I'm pretty sure I saw my brother and Anissa being quite friendly towards each other.

I leant against Gill, and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my temple. I sighed.

"Did you have fun at your first Flower Festival?" He asked.

"Yeah. It was a really good day… Oh! You have to see the orchard my brother and I started today back at home. It already looks great even if there are just a bunch of saplings in the ground." He made a sound of assent, and I yawned. I quickly fell asleep.


	21. Bunches of Cute Dialogue!

**:D**

The next day, I walked out of my house and into the bright sunlight of the morning, and just laid down on the grass, closing my eyes and letting my body relax. I was a little stressed over the fact that I would be married in less than a week. Well, more than a little.

After a while, I could hear footsteps padding towards me, but I chose to ignore it. The person halted in front of me, sighed, and lay down next to me. It was then that I cracked an eye open to see just who it was.

It was none other than the infamous Sierra. I stared at her for a bit, noticing how our long hair mingled against each other as we lay against the grass, hers gold, mine pale in comparison. I studied her a bit more, and noticed something familiar glinting against her neck.

I shot straight up when I recognized what it was.

"The necklace!" I gasped. She glanced down at it, startled, and gave me a quizzical look.

"Chase gave it to me. It was his mother's… Why do you look so surprised to see it? You're not the only one who gets pretty things from guys!" She said, huffing.

"I found that almost right before the first time Gill and I kissed…" I said, enraptured by its beauty once again.

"Oh… Wow. So you were the one that turned it in to Town Hall… Chase said he almost went crazy looking for it!" She said, toying with it. I smiled; glad I had been of some help to Chase even before I knew him.

"I'm guessing your date went well, then."

"You bet. By the way, I will never take this necklace off."

"I wouldn't expect you to." I said, laughing. She looked to me, and I brought my knees up and wrapped my arms around them.

"Hey Kay…"

"What?"

"What about for your bachelorette party, you, me, your sister and mom all have a sleepover? A totally awesome one where we play pranks on people, build blanket forts, do makeovers?" I'm positive my eyes lit up like a child's on Christmas day.

"That is the _best_ idea I have heard in, well, forever!" I said, squealing, and pulled her up as I started to jump around in excitement. She jumped with me, and we did that for a while until my brother came out of my house, and laughed at us.

"What are you strange people doing?"

"Celebrating, of course." I said.

"What are you celebrating, pray tell?"

"My awesome idea!" Sierra supplied. Kyle just shrugged, and walked down to survey the orchard. I followed him, pulling Sierra with me, despite her obvious struggle to stay in one spot.

"It's looking good." My brother said, his head tilted to the side.

"Of course it is, 'cos I helped." He laughed a little, but said nothing. I looked at him, about to ask him what was up, but Sierra beat me to it.

"Dude, what's up?" He shrugged, making a face.

"Got stuff on my mind."

"Like what?"

"Well, Anissa. I wonder if she likes me or not." He admitted, sheepishly. Sierra and I looked at each other, grinning.

"Kyle has a girlfriend!" She sang.

"Kyle and Anissa sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." I started. He glared at us, sighing.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you guys. You're so immature." I put my hands on my hips.

"Hello, I'm getting married here! I'm at least 25 percent mature! Her, on the other hand…" I trailed off, looking at Sierra suggestively. She stuck her tongue out at me, and I smirked. My point exactly.

"I can be mature too." She said, quiet. I just smiled, nodding at her, and looked at my brother.

"How about you guys go see if she likes me or not?" I frowned at him.

"Isn't that kind of high school-ish?"

"Not if you don't make it that way." I shrugged, and turned for the direction of Soufflé farm, Sierra in tow.

"He really likes her." Sierra said when we were far enough away.

"Guess so."

When we got to Soufflé farm, Anissa was just walking outside. I waved her to come over, and looking slightly confused, she did.

"So, here's how it is. My brother likes you. You like him?" I asked in a hushed tone. Anissa looked surprised, then blushed and nodded. I grinned at her, then turned to fist-bump with Sierra in our success.

"Thanks, Anissa. You should really ask him out while he's still here." Sierra said, and we pranced off, leaving a very confused Anissa behind.

We went through Maple Lake district, and spotting Chase before Sierra did as he came out of his house, I called him over. She hit me on the arm, and his head shot toward us. Sure, he smiled kindly at me, but his eyes lit up with complete adoration when he spotted Sierra. I squealed a little inside, excited. Oh, how I loved love.

"Hey," he said as soon as he reached us. He wrapped one arm around Sierra's waist, kissed her chastely on the lips, and settled next to her as she blushed. I couldn't help from grinning at them.

"Well, aren't you cute."

"Yup." Chase agreed. I smiled at him while Sierra glared. After a little bit of useless chatter, I let them be, and set off the find Gill.

I found him knee deep in paperwork at the town hall.

"Hi, sweetie." I said, knocking on the side of his open door. He looked up, smiled at me, and ushered me over to sit on his lap.

"You look happy." He noticed.

"I very much am. Sierra and Chase are in love, my brother and Anissa are in like, and we're getting married soon. I couldn't be happier."


End file.
